The Elvenking and the Dragonqueen
by prisioux
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen fell in battle, but saved her family and mankind. She is given a second life and wakes up in the arms of no other than Thranduil, the Elvenking of Woodland Realm.
1. Chapter 1

In the end, Daenerys Targaryen, First of her Name, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, sat on the Iron Throne for less than a moonturn when news came that The Others were seen around the Trident.

Daenerys might have not believed, if not for the man before her, Ser Jorah Mormont, was the one reporting the reappearance of The Others : "I bring some terrible news, Your Grace. As you bid me, I travelled through the Riverlands to see their rebuilding efforts and I started hearing rumours. I did not believe what I heard at first. I was there and saw when Prince Jon Targaryen defeated the White Walkers. We evacuated Winterfell and reached White Harbour because of their sacrifice. They were gone. And yet, it is true...the rumours were true. " Ser Jorah paused, trying to recompose himself :" I saw them myself, Your Grace : some White Walkers travelling stealth, going south, avoiding engaging in battle, refusing to destroy life around them. Riverlands are too tired after years of war and must be thankful that the Ice Demons show no interest in them, Your Grace. But they worry, as the should, and ask for help."

There was a commotion among the courtiers at the Red Keep; Daenerys herself was calm. She took a deep breath and spoke loudly enough for everybody present to hear : " We will not wait for the Enemy to come and siege us this time. I cannot stay in the safety of the city Walls and hide. We shall not forget about Prince Jon, the Unsullied and the brave men of the North who fell when Winter came, so that their wives and children could flee south. No. I will not allow it. Now, it ends."

Daenerys left the Throne Room and entered in a long war council with her inner group.

She knew what needed to be done. She was not afraid.

I dreamt of Rhaegar once, fighting the Usurper´s host at the Trident, but only it was not my brother, but myself, riding a dragon and melting soldiers clad on Ice… but I know now what I must do...I know now that is my destiny.

Daenerys mind went back in time, to her first meeting with Jon. How he had sought her on Dragonstone, a King desperate enough to ask this Conqueror for help. She, the woman whose father had killed his grandfather and uncle. Their first instinct had been to open the wounds, exhanging heated words. She was exhausted that first day, but...intrigued. Despite of their family history and unaware that they were, in fact, one family, Daenerys felt Jon was a different kind of man.

They spent the coming days fighting each other, talking about the past, discussing History and Politics, trying to reach an agreement.

They fell in love.

Daenerys arrived at Winterfell already pregnant with Daeron, their son born in the midst of a year long siege. Jon rode Rhaegal and she rode Drogon; one would burn the wights while the other would transport the survivors to White Harbour and, from there, they would sail to Dragonstone. When it was time to board the last ship, Jon, Grey Worm and many others stayed behind. Daenerys felt when life deserted Jon; Rhaegal screamed in pain at the loss. She would not have Jon turn into a wight, so Daenerys returned to Winterfell, alone and burnt them all.

Daenerys left Winterfell pregnant with Lyanna Targaryen.

The White Walkers had all but disappeared when Mad Queen Cersei was finally defeated. Aegon, the pretender, returned Blackfyre to House Targaryen as a sign of his fealty and was promptly pardoned. The Realm needed to heal and Daenerys understood the boy had been lied to all his life.

Daenerys entered King's Landing and started to work to sew together what had been broken, the Red Keep half destroyed and one of Daenerys first orders had been to find a skilled artist to paint a portrait of her beloved husband, so that their children could gaze upon their father´s face in the future.

From time to time, she would go and inspect the work, based on her description and Lady Sansa´s recollections.

Now, on the eve of her departure to the Riverlands, Daenerys was posing for some drawnings, from which another a portrait of her own would be based.

Lady Sansa Stark did not like the Red Keep, but stayed out of loyalty and because Winterfell was no place to go back to, at least not at that point.

"I leave in the morrow. Do not cry, Sansa, please. Here." Daenerys then handed her good sister two letters with the three headed dragon´s seal. " If I do not return, please, give those to my children when they are of age. Tell them about their father, and their mother. They them I love them."

"You will come back...just...please, come back. We need you. They need you."

Daenerys could not answer that. She did not want to die; she wanted to return to the house with the red door and to watch her children grow; she wanted to plant tree and walk barefoot . But the only thing Daenerys wanted more than all this was to save her children from becoming wights and the Realm to be engulfed in the Long Night. " Daeron will wield Blackfyre. Tell Sandor to train him not to fight valiantly, but to stay alive. You must apologise on my behalf to Lyanna, as I must take Dark Sister with me. But do tell them how Brandon Stark came with sword he found on a cave north of The Wall and that he handed to me on the day of my wedding to their father. I pray I come back, Sansa, but if I don't...I trust you raise them well and side by side with your own."

Daenerys then left with a Guard of Seven skilled warriors carrying new Valyrian Steel weapons. A mysterious Archmaester called Marwyn had come and entered her service still at Meereen. He had a vast knowledge of magical secrets and worked on forging steel with Dragon Fire. The secret ingredients were dragonglass and...blood. It was only discovered later on, but still, it troubled Daenerys to have discovered it.

Regardless of how they came to be, the weapons had to be used. Daenerys herself was clad in Valyrian Steel Armor, designed especially to her small frame.

There were very few wights, as Ser Jorah had warned them. Daenerys would burn them along with her fallen, while the Knights would take the White Walkers in single combat.

It was not before long that Daenerys saw that they were all dead: wights, white walkers and her Guard.

All except for one.

The Ice Demon threw a javelin through Drogon; his black blood turned into fire in the air

The wounded dragon managed to land in the God's Eye without propelling Daenerys out. He died there, in the shores of the sacred Isle of Faces, and the lake claimed his lifeless body.

Daenerys was no Visenya; Jon had insisted she received basic sword training as part of the war effort, but it was too little, too late. She knew she was no match for an Ice Demon who had been training for thousands of years, and yet...she had no choice, but to kill the creature.

Daenerys knew her only chance was to be as close to him as she could. Dark Sister was a longsword after all and to pierce through the armor the White Walker exposed skin of ice, she would have to come dangerously close.

From the back of her eye, Daenerys saw when he slowly approached her from the frozen lake.

She then heard weird noises; looking to the forest, Daenerys saw some dragonglass arrows coming from the trees. It startled the White Walker enough and Daenerys saw a chance. She charged, expecting to kill him from behind, but he turned at the exact moment and hit her. The icy blue eyes smiled at Daenerys, who was dying.

But there was enough life in Daenerys; in his victory, he did not see as she thrusted Dark Sister through his neck, shattering the Original White Walker into a thousand small pieces.

Winter finally ended as Daenerys took her last breaths, feeling the warm rays of light. The skies opened and the cold fog gave way to a beautiful view, the white clouds dissipating and revealing a beautiful, alive and real blue up above.

The Elvenking had deemed appropriate to go out hunting with his son and heir, Legolas, in tjis warm day of Spring.

Thranduil felt how the air around him smelled different, not quite the same. His first reaction in such situations, when his insticts dictated something was about to happen, would be to close himself in the safety of his palace and double the patrol of the borders of his Realm, waiting for the menace to present itself instead of actively looking for it.

However, this time around, Thranduil did not feel the presence of a foe or any threatening creature.

Quite the opposite; there was something out there, in the woods, asking for Thranduil.

The woods were calling his name.

Whatever it was, it would be his and Thranduil would have to go and fetch it himself.

The hunt that day was importat, not only for Thrandui selfish and secretive reasons, but also because Legolas, his son, was restless, bored even; he would benefit from a good hunt, of spending leisure time in open air with his father. Thranduil could even sympathize with Legolas, as apathy would sometimes take root in him; whereas his own boredom would lead Thranduil to sometimes indulge in odd experimentations, his heir yearned for adventure, for the simple exhilaration of physical activity. The truth was that the elven prince had not been tested in battle and that his father had took pains to shelter him from the harsh reality of life.

Thranduil trusted the martial education he had provided Legolas, but still, as a father, he struggled evertime he was faced with his son´s requesty to go out and about beyond their borders and seek his heart´s desire.

The worst part was that Thranduil knew Legolas mother would approve and indulge their son´s plans, ignoring the fact that endangering the only heir would put their Kingdom in a precarious position. Still, if Legolas was to rule and lead his people, Thranduil reasoned, he had to not only learn their lands and trees, but also their neighbors, their foes and allies.

Legolas was right; he needed to go

But then Thranduil would be alone. Completely alone.

Elves married once, for life and for love. Lust was supposed to start and end with their beloved. Thranduil had only experienced pure and selfless love once, with his wife. She died too early and too long ago. Having lost his love, Thranduil was surprised to find that lust, however, had never evaded him completly as it was to be expected in such cases.

Thranduil was, along with Lady Galadriel, reputed to be insanely beautiful, even among the elves, a race known for physical perfection. As much as he knew his position and the expectations he had to conform to, and as much as he knew his one and true love had been real, Thranduil was still...discreetly indulging his curiosity.

The years turned into centuries and the centuries, into millennia, and Thranduil was alone. He did not fall in love not even once after his wife died, but lust would emerge from time to time.

Legolas, on the other hand, for a long time showed no signs or inclinations, until the day Thranduil recognized some hints of arousal emanating from his son. He would have been proud, but the object of Legolas's interest, a lowborn guard named Tauriel, as far from what an Elve of his standing needed.

Thranduil did not like it, but he would have to make Legolas go on a quest, as far away from Tauriel as possible, and expect the interest to wane with the distance.

"Ada, the trail is leading us to the small lake under the silver waterfall, where spiders were seen. We must tread with care."

Spiders were spotted sometimes in Thranduil´s lands; it did not worry the Elvenking in the least, but a warrior must be ready to engage in combat whenever is needed: " We shall follow the trail with open eyes, then. " The great elk Thranduil rode responded to his commands immediately and with efficiency and soon they came upon the waterfall.

Instead of finding a deer, the hunting party was surrounded by spiders. Before Thranduil could finish them off, the waters of the small lake started to twirl and turn and raise above, revealing a source of light beneath it, under the rocks. The light, blue and red and yellow, became stronger and brighter, steadily raising to the skies, where it formed strange patterns of translucent luminescence that resembled stars gazing.

Suddenly, the waters stopped their dance and crashed back into the rocks, splashing water and startling everyone. The long sound of a horn was heard coming from the earth and, from the lights, just above the now calm waters, a sort of Gate or Door opened.

Thranduil saw a figure coming out of the opening; it was female, he could somehow know it without actually seeing it. The intensity of the glow soon started to disspated, but not vanish entirely, and they were able to see her; suddenly, this woman was propelled out of this gate , falling into in his arms. All Thranduil could do was to hold her close, while the this passage to the unkown, the blazzing lights and the odd patterns, all exploded at once, the full sheer of the energy killing the spiders immediatly.

It took a few moments for his guard to recompose, but Thranduil was still in shock. Behind him, he could hear Legolas :" Ada, stay here, the guards will search the surrounding area." Thranduis son gave them a command and the guards left.

"Have you ever witnessed or heard about such an event before, Ada? Do you think we have reasons to worry?" Legolas had never seen his father looking dumbfounded and shocked. Actually, Thranduil had almost always been composed and impassive to the point of arrogance

Thranduil looked at his son´s face and shook his head; he then looked at the woman in his arms and saw only beauty. " She might be one of us. The hair colour, the skin tone…" At this, she opened her eyes, revealing the true nature of her eyes, two gems of unrivaled richness. Thranduil had never seen that shade of violet before, like two vibrant abd reflective amethysts.

Thranduil held his breath as he saw her lips moving : " Jon said there was nothing but darkness...I died ... but here... is beautiful...are you Rhaegar?"

She spoke their language but it sounded alien coming out of her. Thranduil saw a slight hint of surprise in her eyes when she heard her own voice, as if the sounds coming from her were, somehow, unexpected. He did, however, try to answer and reassure her : "I am Thranduil, son of Oropher, King of the Woodland Realm. You are safe with me. Where did you come from ? and...Who are you?"

"Daenerys Stormborn." she answered, before she took a deep breath; it was clear she could say no more.

Daenerys tried to remain awake as much as she could, but the warmth of this man´s arms invited for a peaceful sleep. She saw the tall trees and beautiful leaves and even heard when his men returned. They spoke in a second language she did not even try to understand. Before drifting into a slumber, Daenerys saw that the two men near her looked Valyrian, while the others , although similar, were definitely of a different sort.

Is this Valyria? I never heard of a Woodland Realm before… Daenerys spent most of her life running from danger; she had died in Westeros, but this place was an unknown land. The man holding her tight against his chest was a stranger and yet...Daenerys did not feel frightened or threatened.

I fought all my life; I never knew Peace. But here...here I am safe. I feel safe. She closed her eyes again and smiled. Daenerys could sense Thranduil's gaze upon her as she dreamt of colours and shapes and scents.

"She is rather small for being a Sindar...but very beautiful." Legolas sounded now less impressed of the manner in which Daenerys appeared to them than of her beauty. "Violet eyes are rare, even among men. This shade I have never seen it."

"Daenerys Stormborn her name is, son and we should address her as such. Yes, I am not blind: she is fair to look upon. However, I must remind you that we still do not know anything about her. I have found many human women to be beautiful, but not this sort of beauty. By Valar, she could be compared to Lady Galadriel..." Legolas nodded.

"One of our healers should examine her and tell us more when we arrive. " Legolas offered; Thranduil agreed: "Yes... she might be a different sort of magical race, not a common woman, I am certain."

Thranduil felt his arousal as Daenerys snuggled against his chest; she made delicious noises in her sleep. It was behavior not befitting to an Elvenking and he quickly controlled his basic reactions, returning to his composed state. She is something different, something I desire already despite not knowing what she is. This Daenerys was sent to me. Thranduil played in his head the scene over and over again and the conclusion was very clear: he had known something was coming, and this something was Daenerys. She could not possibly be an ordinary woman if she was sent to him, as she was. The magical force at play handed Daenerys to Thranduil personally, basically placing her in his arms.

They arrived at Thranduil's Halls after about an hour. Daenerys awake with the noises; she could see the huge stone doors that opened to reveal the beautifully carved tunnels. There were sinuous pillars and gateways of carved wood everywhere Daenerys looked. Thranduil was still carrying her much to her surprise; she was rather enjoying being idle.

The King however, was obviously ordering his household around. He halted midway and looked at her :" Are you feeling better, Daenerys Stormborn?"

She smiled, plaing the part of pliant house guest :"Yes, Your Grace...you may release me. Thank you for your...care."

Daenerys could barely feel her legs, but managed to stand on her feet. Thranduil addressed her once again : " I must insist you be examined by a healer, as you might be injured. No harm will befall you under my Halls, this I must assure you, Daenerys Stormborn. The inspection is, obviously, in your interests and for your benefit."

Daenerys could see that it was most definitely not the case; the King before her was a master of his emotions, no doubt; however, his interest was apparent to someone like Daenerys, so used she was to be looked upon with hidden lust : "Of course, Your Grace. If I may suggest, I would think wiser to have a female member of your household, if you have any available, of course, to inspect my body as thoroughly as you wish ."

Thranduil held his gaze as a pregnant silence took place between the both of them. The Elvenking knew nobody had noticed that Daenerys had , somehow, caught him and his not so pure intentions, and was playing along.

It amused him to no end.

"Your request is reasonable and shall be granted. My guards will escort you to your designated chamber, Daenerys Stormborn. I will ask for Tauriel, who is a skilled healer, and she will soon join you. Tenna' telwan."

She does not understand our Tongue. Must not be a Sindar. Thranduil had his guards take Daenerys and asked for Tauriel, his Captain of the Guard, who had a basic understanding of healing, but could be trusted to deliver him with enough information on his honoured guest.

"I assume they already told you about our honoured guest, Daenerys Stormborn. I have my suspicions on who she is and I need you to inspect her thoroughly. Any question about our Realm or us, you should answer at your discretion. However, I must insist you do not release any information on myself or my son. Just say that I will speak to her, privately , after supper. When you are finished with the inspection, Daenerys must... be placed in deep sleep for at least a couple of hours. I want to inspect her armour and sword. And, of course, give her time to recover."

Thranduil was about to dismiss Tauriel when the woods elve made one of her unnerving comments : " She was placed in a chamber all too close from yours, my Lord. I do not question your wisdom, but I should insist we place guards by her door, for your protection."

The Elvenking had elevated Tauriel to Captain exactly because she was clever; he could not have expected her to have become stupid just because it would make things easier for him : "Naturally, Tauriel. I trust you and your judgment. You are dismissed."

Thranduil poured himself a goblet of wine and lounged on his Throne. Time meant something else to elves and a couple of hours should be nothing, but not today. Today it was almost excruciating to be asked to wait.

He was lost in his thoughts- mostly depravated- when Legolas returned :"Ada, Tauriel has finished the inspection…" The Elvenking just raised his thick eyebrows and followed his son to their armory, where he found Tauriel and the master at arms admiring the craftsmanship of Daenerys armor.

"My Lord, those weapons are a wonder. Nothing a dwarf or an elf could do would match this armor and sword. It is light, always sharpened. The armor is scaled, but made of steel, as easy to wear as silk. " Thranduil touched the dark, reddish and smoky armor. The distinctive ripples formed some symbols folded into the plate, somehow. The day was filled with surprises and wonders.

"The sword is called Dark Sister and has been passed through the generations of warriors of House Targaryen, Daenerys family. " Tauriel then handed Thranduil the longsword, as light as the armor he had touched it, and even more impressive. The pommel was pure gold and steel and it was decorated with a beautiful ruby in the center.

Thranduil took some time to admire the sword. Vanima. He then quickly dismissed Legolas and the armory master to hear Tauriel's findings: " I take that she is not one of us…"

"No, Daenerys is not a female elf or half elf for that matter. She is, however, not only beautiful, but very intelligent. She was able to understand that you rule over a different race of Elves, for instance. For what she told me, she herself comes from a Higher Order of Men in her world called Valyrians, but would not elaborate when she noticed I would not speak about you, my Lord. She confirmed that she has Royal Blood and many titles, but would not tell me of them as well. She asked about Middle Earth, other races and made a comment of how different her world is from ours. She said she died there and was, somehow, reborn here. "

"A woman? " Thranduil was...confused. He knew there was more to Daenerys. Would be possible that Tauriel was wrong in her findings?

"No ordinary woman, my Lord. Upon physical examination, Daenerys was alarmed at her own... parts. She said they had... changed somehow between the time she died and came back to life in Middle Earth. The story itself, I could not quite grasp, however. Most of our time I spent explaining her about primary and dynamic genders. It seems one would only be born with a primary gender and develop as such in her world. She seemed fascinated by the notion that Elves and Men would, sometimes, be blessed with a dynamic, that, when matched, would heightened the inherent characteristics of said gender and, when unmatched, would grant the bearer with a new set of capabilities. Daenerys has very developed female organs, making her an Omega. She is cycling into heat, I am afraid. "

Thranduil smiled. " An Omega at my Halls! I can not remember the last time I found an Omega Elf during my lifetime. Even among men, they are a rare sight nowadays." Thranduil was, of course, born an Alpha of Sindar, as his father had been before him and as Legolas presented after him. He ruled over a population of Elves without the gift of Dynamics. Lady Galadriel was the last known Omega Elf alive, as far as Thranduil knew.

The pull between Alphas and Omegas was hard to dismiss, the population of half elves could be accounted for this attraction, as they usually came from Alpha Elves and Human Omegas unions. In his private affairs, Thranduil had been very close to consider a long living arrangement with male Omega he met in the woods once. It took all his might not to impregnate the man and even more of his will not to take said man as a lover for more than the period of his heat.

" I should return the Armor and the Sword to Daenerys´chambers, My Lord, before she wakes up."

"No use, Tauriel. I will see myself to her chambers. There is much I need to talk to her." Thranduil gave Tauriel a frightening enough look before she could open her mouth and remind him that an Alpha should not be left alone with an Omega when heat approaches.

Truth is, he knew this all too well.

Daenerys knew the Elvenking would come to her during her sleep to see for himself the marvels of her nude Omega body the minute Tauriel explained how the dynamics worked and let slip that their King was an Alpha. He was too proud of his line and power and Daenerys could understand that; she had been the same in her world, after all. She understood his interest, because she shared it. For what Tauriel told her, Male Alphas were...very virile and demanding.

It was also as clear as day that Tauriel would give her something to sleep and take her armour and sword to be inspected. Daenerys sighted. They could have asked, I would have not opposed it. Their metal work seemed impressive enough, but Valyrian Steel, forged with dragonflame and dark, blood magic, was something else entirely.

Her previous life lingered in her dreams, as if it had been no more than that, a dream. Daenerys did not drink all the potion she was given mixed with wine, just enough to fall into a controlled sleep. She then saw herself , once again, at the Red Keep; she sang Lyanna a lullaby after her little girl woke up in the middle of the night , but her nursemaid had not heard noises coming from her bed; Daenerys was also there when Daeron fell from his pony, scratching his knee without a single tear, Sandor Clegane scolding the four years old boy with discernible love in his raspy voice.

They are beautiful, Jon...they are growing up, safe and happy, as we wished many times. My decision was the right one.

Jon, her love, was sweet and caring. Lyanna looked three years old in her dream, which meant that time had passed between her death and reappearance in Middle Earth. Daenerys prayed that Jon had been granted a second life of leisure and access to her children through dreams too . It was a great comfort to her heart and mind.

And yet, her body... this body that looked like hers, but was so much different... this body craved for other things. Things that only this world could give her.

Thranduil was perfection sculped in spotless alabaster skin. His features were both strong and delicate. He moved with grace, he spoke with authority and his presence was powerful.

Daenerys could smell him...Thranduil's scent coming from the Hall, so strong was the very masculine odor of leaves and wood. She moved her hand and opened the robe, revealing her breasts, which were now bigger and rounder, her waist and even some of her curls. She then closed her eyes and pretended to not have noticed when Thranduil came inside and placed her armor and Dark Sister on a nearby round table.

The room was silent except for Daenerys breathing. It was deep and heavy. Thranduil noticed the goblet had not been fully drunk and expected her to wake up soon. He knew the risks, but he wanted to...see it for himself.

Thranduil could not help it.

Her scent, sweet almonds and honey, was everywhere.

Luckily for him, the woman was half naked in her bed. There was no need for Thranduil to touch her, and yet...he longed to feel.

The Elvenking placed her things at a table and knelt at the side of the bed, to appreciate the sleeping beauty in full. Her teats were round mounds of white skin and pinky, meaty peaks. He had to suppress the urge to touch, knead and suck her breasts. Her waist was thin and her hips, perfect hills begging to be grabbed and used as leverage while he fucked her vigorously.

Thranduil's mouth watered as he saw the few curls barely hiding Daenerys overdeveloped clitoris, the mark of an Omega. " Lle naa vanima ."

It was then that he noticed that it had all been a trap. The amethyst eyes looked at him, a King, on his knees, with clear satisfaction. Daenerys knew he would look at her body; not only that, but she was definitely aroused by his intrusion.

"Fair is Fair, Your Grace. You saw mine, now show me yours."


	2. Chapter 2

Daenerys was no shy maiden, but she might have blushed at the sight of Thranduil's nude body. He was tall, lean and muscular and his skin was spotless, unmarked. He is Perfect. She sighted. I have never seen man more beautiful. The wetness forming between her tights was driving her mad like never before and she could feel her folds urging him to take her.

However, Thranduil continued to stood before her, leaving Daenerys eyes to wander south and north, back and forth. Oh, now he is the one showing himself to me .

Daenerys agreed the Elvenking had all the right to be proud of his physique in general and his sex in particular.

She have never seen a cock as hard, as big and as thick as the Thranduil´s. Is it because he is an Alpha...or because he is an elf ? Daenerys smiled; why was she even losing time trying to understand Thranduil´s anatomy, when she could be enjoying it at that very moment?

As if it was the most natural thing in the world, she extended a bold invitation :"Your Grace, would you like to join me in this huge bed? It is far too cold this time of the year, I am afraid."

Thranduil raised his eyebrow and smiled with the corner of his mouth: " I thought you would never ask." He moved his huge frame with grace, sitting at the edge of the bed at first, before motioning his torso forward, his face coming close enough from Daenerys for her to be able to feel his warm breath.

She braced herself for the kiss that would normally follow, but once again, Thranduil stood his ground. When Daenerys could bare it no longer, she leaned in and kissed the Elvenking on his lips, full on, with an intensity that shocked her. It was a deep, passionate kiss, but a brief one, as Daenerys felt a rush running through her that made continuing with the kiss impossible.

Daenerys was breathless; she to stop to had to catch her breath.

All Daenerys could hear when she halted the kiss was her own heavy breathing;truth was, she was at loss with Thranduil. She knew he desired her, but Tauriel had briefly explained how elfes controlled their bodies and minds to such an extent that their passions were tamed, that even their impulses were subject to their wills.

The elvenking raised his left hand and touched Daenerys face and this simple gesture was enough to set her on fire. "You should have not done that.", he said, no hint of real disapproval in his voice.

Daenerys covered Thranduil's hand with her own and moved them both to her breasts, guiding Thranduil in caressing her, in feeling her nipples as they stiftened with her arousal. " My apologies, your Grace" , but she continued to show Thranduil that she was, in fact, not sorry, by laying on her back and displaying herself in full, going as far as opening her legs in a not so subtle hint of what she wanted.

The reaction was positive; she saw how Thranduil was entranced by the sight of her fleshy, oversized clitoris. With another precise maneuver, he positioned his face at her mound, to better admire the view being offered.

When Daenerys had undressed for her examination and had seen it for the first time, she was in shock. Tauriel then explained to her that, although very rare, her new private parts were considered to be a special gift bestowed upon her. For some reasons, she had been reborn as an Omega, which made Daenerys a very desirable mate in Middle Earth.

As Thranduil went deep into exploring her inner layers, curls and secrets, Daenerys thought about something both of them shared: an almost unreal beauty. Men had fallen in love, fought and died for Daenerys. They made songs about her fairness and so many dreamt of spending a night with her that every brothel would offer a Dragon Queen look alike for its customers.

There was no red blooded man Daenerys ever met that, save for Ser Barristan Selmy, that had at least once, gave her a sinnful look.

It dawned on Daenerys how with Thranduil should be more or less the same. Tauriel said elves would only marry and love once. It must be true, but yet...Daenerys knew that Thranduil was as sensual as she was; she doubt the Elvenking had spent centuries not doing anything sexually. Elves, men, women, dwarves...all must have fallen under Thranduil's spells.

Daenerys took lovers too; the weight of ruling sometimes would create a need for release that only the sexual act could give. She doubted that Thranduil had not felt that through the centuries and reasoned he must have just prevented himself from falling in love, a far greater transgression if she had understood correctly.

Thranduil came to her, under his Halls, regardless of the rules of conduct of this people. Maybe he felt he was above them - or indeed, maybe he was. Thranduil was regarded with reverence and his subjects looked at him in awe of his perfection. Daenerys wondered how many times had this elf heard he was beautiful? She herself had grown tired of hearing it in her own time, and she was only nineteen.

Daenerys would not bore Thranduil. She would match every compliment he would pay her and let him map her body and do as he pleased tonight. She was giving him the command, at least for this time, both to stay back , enjoying the experience and also, to learn what about Thranduil.

For instance, Daenerys noticed how he obsessively played with her oversized parts.

Thranduil was on top of Daenerys, rubbing himself on her. The tip of his huge cock was leaking pre cum and sliding against her clit, which in fact, resembled a small cock itself. A particular expert move on his part made Daenery moan loudly. He lowered his upper body, now coring Daenerys breasts and slowly came to her ear, where he whispered : " I meant, you should have not stopped kissing me..."

With that, he kissed her; Thranduil lips were warm and tasty, making Daenerys moan again, while his tongue danced inside her mouth with great ardour and power and his hands...his hands were everywhere: kneading her breasts and gently pinching her nipples, holding her by the waist and grabbing her arse but mostly, his hands were between her legs, playing with her folds, getting immersed in the flood of her arousal.

Daenerys deepened his kiss, meeting his eagerness with wild abandon. Although she have granted him command, Daenerys would not allow herself to be a passive tool for his pleasure. Her hands were also encouraging Thranduil with intimate caresses and he seened to enjoy when she started to play with his arse or when she delicately massaged his testicles.

Daenerys had, by this point, relaxed her whole body. Her head rested on a pillow, with her silver blond long hair locks spread all over. The friction that Thranduil cock was producing against daenerys was driving her mad with pleasure, but she could not give herself up so easily without knowing his true intentions. She was no Queen in this Realm and her name meant nothing. The power to decide her own destiny in Middle Earth might be directly connected to her relationship with Thranduil.

She was, once again, at a man's mercy.

But she was not afraid; Thranduil was a challenge, but Daenerys felt more than ready to face it.

Looking down, Daenerys saw the Elvenking drinking from their mixed juices, his face deep in her cunt. May he find what he is searching down there...

Thranduil learned early on to use all the powers and gifts that were bestowed upon him, beauty included. He could have taken a lover a day if he wanted it, but an Elf should control such urges, and he did.

Him indulging his more carnal instincts was mostly rooted in lust, but never in vanity. Thranduil knew he was handsome; a would be lover would not seduce him by claiming the obvious. After his wife died, no live being in Middle Earth could claim to have bedded the Elvenking twice. His indiscretions were robbed moments of his guarded life. A need that was being fulfilled.

They all had worshipped Thranduil's body and treasured it, perhaps knowing it would not last, or perhaps in the hopes that a good performance would entice the Elvenking further.

Not this one.

Daenerys was sent for him. He could not question that. It was not only how she got there, but her changes. This woman had always been beautiful, but as an Omega...it was as though she had been the personification of Thranduil's each and every desire.

Only Lady Galadriel could be said to equal Daenerys in good looks.

Thranduil, however, did not remember ever wanting to fuck the "oh so very perfect" Galadriel senseless.

To make matters worse - or more interesting- Daenerys was playing. Not a vulgar seduction game, using the sorts of tricks a learned trader in the womanly arts would. Or the tried charade of playing hard to get. No, Daenerys was a very elegant player. She was taking her time, allowing Thranduil to adore her, eat her, consume her first. Guarding herself, while giving her body. Enjoying what he was freely giving to her, while not demanding more.

For almost a second, Thranduil let himself go. Daenerys taste in his mouth was a superlative of the best flavours he had ever savoured.

He could feel her walls crumbling under his tongue; Daenerys was reaching a climax. If the noises she had made in her sleep were already deeply arousing, now, when she was about to come, Thranduil fought the urge to thrust inside of her and give her his seed.

Before this would go too far, Thranduil waited for Daenerys to calm down from her orgasm and stopped his pleasurable ministrations. He laid by her side; she took as an invitation to snuggle, resting her head between Thranduil's chest and neck. They stayed like that for a while and then she moved, placing her hand on his right cheek, and there her hand stayed for some time, both of them staring at each other. It was not awkward or uncomfortable; rather Thranduil felt at peace, as if they were sharing a secret... well, we are sharing a secret, for I cannot admit to what we have done here.

The Elvenking took this moments of sacred silence to reflect upon the best course of action. Where would he want to go? Tauriel said Daenerys was human, a mortal female Omega. Anyone staying in his Halls would know- or assume they knew- what was happening in her chambers. Since elves equaled sex to marriage, and Thranduil definitely wanted to become even more intimate with Daenerys, and since The Valar saw fit to entrust her to Thranduil, the answer was obvious.

Daenerys was cupping his face and looking serious when she broke the silence :"Thranduil, what happened to the right side of your face? "

With a gentle, but firm move, Thranduil took Daenerys hand from his face. This has never happened before...the spell should be in effect . " Are you able to see it? Tell me truly. I must know."

She shook her head, giving him a negative answer : " I can only feel under your skin, the charred flesh...you were burnt...you are in pain... Please, I understand if you do not want to talk about it, but I feel we should discuss things between us. I promise to answer your questions with only the truth, if you promise me the same. "

Thranduil shared with Daenerys the story of how his wife had perished and his fight with evil forces. Dragons , she thought with herself.

"I will only speak about this once, only now and never again, do you understand." Thranduil then revealed the extent of the damage to his face , lifting the mirror spell before her eyes. He was pleased to see that Daenerys did not flinch at the sight; she continued to look at him, in the same way as before. She was comforting him by not turning away, or try to tell him that it did not look bad.

"Tauriel must have explained you about us. Elves do not fall ill and our bodies regenerate fast and heal completely. But my shame was too big, to have not defended those I loved. "

Daenerys pressed her lips to his; they shared a loving kiss and once they broke the kiss, she said she was sorry for his loss and told him that she, too, lost her husband to war after a brief, but intense marriage.

Thranduil listened to her and consoled Daenerys the best way he could, by speaking about the future, their future : " My wife died, but I continued and I will live until I chose to go to the Undying Lands, once I tire of this world. She might come back one day, in a different body, but it is unlikely we will be reunited. You, Daenerys, is a mortal. I wish to marry you, as it is our custom not to have illicit uous dalliances. We are both compatible, but our union would be transitional on my part, as you would die and I would not. I would like to have more sons and daughters. I do not know how dying here would change things for you, but I hope you may find your husband in the afterlife, as I wish I would find mine in the Undying Lands."

Truth be told, Daenerys also wanted to have sons and daughters, not to substitute the ones she lost, because she did not feel she had actually lost them, when she knew they are safe and being raised with love, but because she loved children and had always wanted to be a present mother. The fact Daenerys barely knew Thranduil was not even a problem in her head; after all, she was a woman of Royal Blood, expected to marry for political reasons and not love. This second life had been given to her for a purpose, and perhaps, instead of trying to think to which purpose she would serve in this life, Daenerys should take upon herself to find meanings and accept what had been placed before her. Which happened to be King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm.

Yet, Daenerys was curious about how life with an Immortal being would be : " Nothing would give me more joy than to become a mother again and to marry you, Your Grace. However...what would happen to our children, being of mixed races?"

"They would be half elves, meaning they would grow up as elves and they would have to choose their destinies themselves once they came of age, which would be, in human terms, at 50 years old. I would be still alive, but, if not, Legolas would. You should not worry, Daenerys. " She smiled and only then, Thranduil realized that Daenerys, despite being young, had already been a mother. " Do you remember anything from your previous life at all? and about your children?"

Daenerys smiled sadly. I do remember, but it is like a dream . : " I left behind a daughter and a son, and I see them through my dreams. I died fighting so that my children, and the children of my subjects, would live. I come from a proud and powerful line of…" she hesitated. Daenerys was before a man who had been severely burnt by dragons. How would he react? " I am sorry, Thranduil, but my family ...you see, dragons are not evil in my world. In my world, they are a wonder, fire made flesh. House Targaryen is very...friendly towards dragons."

"In Middle Earth, dragons are death. I believe you, Daenerys. Dragons might be of a different sort in your world, but you are in Middle Earth now. You would do good in avoiding them,"

Daenerys had to concede that dragons were deadly, even in Westeros and that she herself had been changed by the journey. It could well be that Thranduil was right; that her bond with dragons ended with her previous life and that here,dragons were to be feared.

Legolas did not know how to react when his father called him to his personal chambers and explained he would be taking Daenerys Targaryen as his wife and how he was not, technically, going against the rules of their people since she was a mortal and would not be joining him in the Dying Lands, for instance. Thranduil gave his reasons and pointed out that he believed Daenerys was sent to him by the Valar, as a gift , since Legolas mother had been taken from him very early on and together, they had dreamt of having a large family. Legolas had witnessed Daenerys magical appearance himself; he could not say his father´s interpretation was wrong. His mother, even if reincarnated, would most likely not come to Middle Earth. Perhaps it was just like Thranduil said, a way the Valar had found of allowing Thranduil to re-marry and further his line.

It was a strange feeling, hearing his father talking about his mother and what they had planned together, in the context of this decision of remarrying, especially because Thranduil had never spoken about Legolas mother so freely before.

During supper, Legolas observed how his father and his betrothed behaved towards each other. The household members offered their congratulations and did not raise any objections when their King asked them to prepare a small ceremony, as per custom, in two days time because " Daenerys would cycle into heat and she would need to be attended to by her husband."

It would be the first time in millennia that Thranduil's Halls would see an Alpha rutting an Omega. Legolas had heard the rumours about his father going for " long walks in the woods" every time he was to cycle and the implication of said rumours. Legolas himself knew he would only become an active Alpha when he would find his match; they would follow the traditions of their people and, Legolas hoped, they would be luckier than his parents were, and have a long, fruitful and eternal union.

Daenerys did look Sindar, but was very different from them in other aspects. Whereas Thranduil was usually dismissive and quite insular, and Legolas was reserved, Daenerys was warm and curious about everything, asking intelligent questions and answering those directed at her with ease.

Legolas saw how his father seemed...proud of Daenerys social skills and poise. It might be just an impression, but he could swear to have seen Thranduil's hand gently resting on Daenerys lap for a brief period.

Legolas had nothing against Daenerys and actually, wanted to learn more about her. This impromptu betrothal dinner was the right opportunity to try to get to know her, so Legolas used it to ask her as many question as he could: "Your sword, Daenerys, according to Tauriel, it has a history and reputation in your time. It is the finest sword Middle Earth has ever seen,for what I know . You must be very good warrior to wield such weapon."

"Oh no...I am far from skilled. I just received basic training before going to war and the only reason I took Dark Sister with me was because the Ice Demons I had to fight could only be defeated by Valyrian Steel. Dark Sister, they say, was made for a woman´s hand, being smaller than House Targaryen´s other ancestral sword, Blackfyre. My ancestors conquered Westeros with both swords." And dragons , she should have added, but wanted to avoid bringing Thranduil bad memories from his wars past. She continued to answer Legolas : "We kept both swords for generations, but an unwise King gifted Blackfyre to one of his many sons, creating a Cadet Branch, and Dark Sister simply disappeared. When I returned to the Seven Kingdoms to reclaim what was mine, I fought a Mad Queen and a pretender, who was the one to give me Blackfire, as a sign of his fealty and to signal the end of his Line´s rebellions. My late husband was the to find Dark Sister...It is a rather long , complicated and sad story, I am afraid."

Legolas turned and saw his father positively beaming. He would not fool himself to believe the good wine being served was the cause of Thranduil strangely good behavior. Legolas father was not snapping any anyone and actively engaging in conversation, perhaps also taking the time to get to know his intended :

" A Queen and a Conqueror. How old were you then, Daenerys?", Thranduil asked his betrothed between taking sips from his goblet .

"I was four and ten when I conquered Meereen and freed all the slaves and six and ten when I went back to Westeros. I sat in that hideous Throne, made from the swords of those Aegon had defeated in battle, and ruled for less than a moonturn. I was nine and ten when I died. Yes, I am young, but I think I made the right choices for I perished in the end. I always told myself not to look back and now, it does make sense. "

For the first time, Legolas saw his father uncomfortable response to Daenerys, but whatever reservations Thranduil had, Daenerys might have been able to read it, for she was quick to explain that, in her world, she was considered an adult by age thirteen. " How long my race usually is expect to live? " she asked, adding that she was herself unsure of how much time had passed between her previous life and present one.

Legolas was quick to answer that men would likely live up to their seventies, eighties, if well fed and in times of peace. At this point, Thranduil interrupted the chatter and both him and Daenerys stood up before the members of the household and Legolas: Ai meldir a veldis! * Thranduil said facing Daenerys, who continued the announcement : We will marry in two days time!

With this, they exchanged silver rings and the audience erupted in cheers.

Two days were like the blink of an eye to an elf's life and still Thranduil's impatience was visible. He had refrained from spending much time with Daenerys, perhaps in an effort to hide the rather apparent pull between Alpha and Omega, Legolas thought. The bride to be was busy learning their language and organizing a new wardrobe. Legolas wondered if Daenerys tastes were as elaborate and extravagant as his father´s, who was known for the richness of his clothing and the care in which he groomed himself to be even more striking and regal.

Daenerys entered the Hall, which was decorated with flowers and berries of the season, in a long, silky blue gown with gold impressed onto. The dress was sleeveless, but had a long cape of the same fabric, and her V shaped cleavage was perhaps a bit too daring for a Elf, but she was to be Queen and Queens dictate what is tasteful and not. Her slim waist was being held by a armor like kind of belt, also of gold. Her long, silver hair had been braided in a very intricate fashion, and bells, silver and gold were attached to it. As she walked, the bells rang, which surprised some of the attendants.

"Why so many bells, Tauriel?" Legolas asked , as he knew Tauriel had been helping Daenerys with the preparations and teaching her their languages.

"It is a tribute to the Dothraki, horse lords she ruled over. Every bell and braid represents a victory. After a defeat, they would cut the braids in shame. Daenerys never lost a marks her as a fit ruler and it remindes her of her past."

Thranduil had asked Legolas to officiate the wedding, as neither bride or groom had any living family that could do so. The Elvenking looked splendid in a pale grey robe embroidered with silver drawings of leaves and flowers. He wore his crown and the same flowers and berries that were decorating his Halls also adorned his head.

The best vintage was being served and a wide variety of fruits, vegetables and game was on display at a large table. They sat at Thranduil's command and shared the meal, while music was being played.

Thranduil leaned to whisper something in Daenerys ear and felt her temperature increasing. Since his own body responded to this finding, it was a sign that her heat had started. Without much delay and need for any annoucement, the Elvenking and his bride stood and walked to the Throne Room, with the guests and Legolas following suit, as everybody understood the ceremony was to start.

Befire the Throne carved in wood, Legolas took his place and blessed the couple with the traditional words. " Lasto iâl Thranduil ah Daenerys, ah elio din Eru. Tiro Thranduil ah Daenerys Aran Einior, ah elio din Eru."*

Thranduil and Daenerys exhanged the rings, trading their silver ones that marked their very brief bethrotal, to the gold ones, that were symbol of their union. After that, the groom leaned in to kiss the bride and said, for all there to hear " With this kiss I pledge my love." as a concession to her Westerosi roots.

The newlyweds were cheered and congratulated by all present. They were gracious enough to share another round of wine with their household before Thranduil finally took Daenerys hand and they went to their chambers to consummate their marriage.


	3. Chapter 3

They entered in silence in the dimly lit chambers but Thranduil could feel that, despite Daenerys most earnest attempts at controlling her body, her heat had hit her hard. He knew her temperature had risen, but she would be feeling cold and disoriented in a matter of minutes if he was not to start with the consumation soon.

Not to mention his own reaction to the Omega´s sweet and arousing scent was also a good reason to act instead of talk. Surprisingly, Daenerys seemed to know that too, and , upon seeing Thranduil disrobing, she came closer to help him, unlacing one of the layers he was wearing with her delicate, diminutive hands. When the Elvenking´s desnude upper body was revealed, Daenerys breathing became heavy and deep; she rested her head on his chest, and sighed. Thranduil lightly caressed her neck and saw when her white, exposed skin went pink. It was then that the Elvenking undressed his bride by simply unclasping two ornate golden broches that were holding the attached, long cape, and moved the dress from her shoulders outwards, watching as the blue and golden fabric fell to her feet.

Daenerys was different from anyone he had met from any gender,race or dynamic. For instance, any Omega approaching heat was expected to follow the Alpha around, sometimes even baring the neck in open invitation, or finding excuses to touch, kiss or snuggle. Thranduil´s decision to give Daenerys- and himself- space in the previous days was more of a consession he felt had to be made for his Household and Legola´s sake. It would be most unbecoming for them to witness a courtship, when the Elvenking had given rational and practical reasons for the sudden wedding, making said reasons sound as excuses for a simple infatuation.

Thranduil had anticipated Daenerys needing her Alpha more and was actually preparing himself to make time for her, but was pleasantly surprised when his bride showed a great skill in dealing with her own emotions, respecting his decision and not even once oversteeping the imaginary bounderies he had set. He knew it was hard for him, as an Alpha, to fight the urge of scenting her during tedious meetings, and he could only imagine it would be maddening for an Omega, much more sensitive to such urges. It was only on the second day that Thranduil understood her behaviour: Daenerys had been a ruling Queen and capable general and might have understood the Elvenking motives for not seeking her as him being concerned with matter of the Realm.

It only made Daenerys even more desirable in Thranduil´s eyes.

Now, they were not two rulers extending professional courtesies towards each other; Thranduil and Daenerys were simply a married couple, Omega and Alpha, dancing around a consumation they both really wanted.

"Your hair...is so soft…" Daenerys said, with a faint smile on her face. "You, of course, have no hair in your body...so smooth your skin."

Oh it is adorable that she is trying to flirt with me now, that we are both married and naked. Thranduil marvelled; Omegas would get rather playfull and chatty, trying to grab their Alphas´attention, but this would happen before and as preparation for their current predictment. Daenerys continued with her attempet of seduction :" Do you know that they got rid of ...err...all my hair down there?"

"I did not , as a matter of fact." Why would they do that? " I hope it did not hurt...the procedure."

"It did...but I did not mind. The friction will be even more pleasurable. Thranduil...I...I need you!"

And I need you, Thranduil wanted to say, but he did not; instead he asked Daenerys to be on fours, at the edge of the bed. They were of very different sizes and this position would both grant him more access to her and allow him to mount her properly for their first time. Unfortunetely, Thranduil would not able to play with Daenerys clitoris as he would have wanted it, but they would have time afterwards, he told himself.

Daenerys did as Thranduil bid her, revealing her hairless, meaty cunt to him and just the sight made his cock twitch in response. He took a deep breath and decided to indulge himself one last time, sticking his tongue on her private areas, to taste her. The place was soaked and she wimpered as Thranduil drank from both her holes and massaged her clitoris with great care, which expanded further the already enlarged spot. "Please…Thranduil..." she said in a whisper. This time, it was Thranduil who did as she bid him, and thrusted inside at once and without notice.

Daenerys had been reborn as an Omega and, except for that night of mutual discoveries with Thranduil, remained unspoiled and untouched, so when he entered her, Thranduil felt a certian resistence. However, Female Omegas were capable of great lubrification of both their holes, so, when Thranduil´s huge, eager, pulsating Alpha cock entered her, soon it was capable of sliding in and out of her with ease.

Oh...so good...so warm… so tight.

It was both excrutiating and pleasurable beyond reason for Thranduil to find the right rythim for his pelvic motions all because he was being careful not to hurt his wife on her first time. Daenerys looked like a little version of an Elf, beautiful but also frail. He simply did not want to hurt her by being too passionate. But as she started to pant and moan, and her requests for more of him became more frequent, the Elvenking gladly accepted that this Omega of his was indeed more than compatible mate.

Look at how much she can take...so brave, my little wife.

It had been ages since the Thranduil had an Omega, but he remembered all about his experiences and had expected something very different. As he started to steadily increase the speed, driving his rigid cock in and out of her, smelling their scents mixing into one and being intoxicated by Daenerys sweet voice moaning and pleading, Thranduil did something he had never done before, not even once.

He closed his eyes and let himself go in earnst.

The night before the wedding, Daenerys dreamt of her children. Two days had passed since she last saw them, but Lyanna looked older, about 5 years. She was being taught History and Daenerys would, sometimes, whisper her daughter an answer; the child would giggle, but repeat what her mother had told her. It was like heaven.

I wonder until when she will be able to hear me…

Despite both his parents being short in stature, Daeron, age 6, had long limbs and was taller than most of the boys that surrounded him, except for a dark haired one that Daenerys knew would be Sandor and Sansa´s son. She kept her distance, but watched him and his friends, training with wooden swords.

Thranduil kept his distance and they only met during supper; even then, they were carefully watched by his subjects and Legolas. Daenerys thought it was wise on his part, as to not look too attached to somebody he barely knew. But if her mind told her something, her body acted differently. Daenerys had not yet grasped the way she, as an Omega, reacted when Thranduil was around, getting aroused at his mere presnce. Sometimes, she wanted to jump on his lap and plant a thousand kisses on his face, not caring if they were being observed. Since she had never felt like this before, not even when she was deeply in love, Daenerys knew it had to do with her current status as an Omega bride.

Daenerys took the time - a mere couple of days - to design and work on her new clothing apparel and concentrated on learning elvish customs. The language, she reasoned, would come with time, but she was able to understand more and more and to speak in simple phrases. Daenerys interess in learning had pleased Tauriel , who explained her that theirs was a society where the pursuit of knowledge and the sense of communion with nature took precedence over eartlhly passions. While Daenerys found this elvish trait commendable, it was possibly not the best news a bride to be could receive about his groom´s customs.

She would either have to adapt to them in all areas or convince Thranduil some things should remain as secrets between husband and wife.

Daenerys also took her time alone to try and learn about her body not by asking Tauriel questions, but by touching, feeling and exploring herself in the solitude of her chambers.

In spite of her best efforts, Daenerys resorted to some unbecoming behavior once the doors to their chambers closed and they found themselves alone. She was almost overwhelmed by the sight of Thranduil nude body and wanted nothing more than to be taken by him a thousand times, to find warmth and comfort in his arms.

Before she knew what she was doing, Daenerys was on fours, asking for her husband´s cock. When he finally complied, the feeling was so much different from her previous experiences that Daenerys felt as though she was losing her virginity again- which might have been technically true- but this time, it was an experience she would not want to forget, for it was both intense in its agression, but also sweet in the feeling of unity and completion she got from the first coupling with Thranduil.

He was careful, loving at first...all that any woman in her position would have wanted it. Thranduil tried to prepare her properly, by giving her the Lord´s kiss, but being an Omega in heat had its own advantages, Daenerys found. No preparation was needed , actually, and she saw herself asking- beging really- for Thranduil to go hard on her.

It was then that all the restrained passion Daenerys had sensed in her new husband since the moment they met emerged at once.

"Nidhinc bestad meneg lû bo i chaust hen" -You and I shall wed a thousand times on this bed -Thranduil said and with this, Daenerys felt inside her how his swollen cock expanded and filled her with his seed, an immense sense of calm and relief invading her. It is his knot, what a wonderfull sensation it gives me.

Thranduil gently moved them forward, to change the position into a more comfortable one now that they would be connected for some time, deep in rut. His strong arms carried her without diffculty and the Elvenking laid his bride in the bed. He then took his place behind her, side by side, resting his right arm between her head and the soft pillow beneath.

Daenerys was so relaxed, feeling so full and happy, that she did notice when Thranduil bite her neck, inprinting his Alpha mark on her skin for everyone to see and know he had wedded, bedded and claimed her as his mate.

Thranduil knew he was alone and had been alone for quite some time, but only now, content and sated with Daenerys in his arms, that he realized how unhappy he truly was. "Anthon 'ûr nîn angin" ...he whispered in her ears after he succembed to an old and outdated tradition and bit her neck, claiming her as his once more. Only a handful of Elves had performed this archaic rite and, even then, it was mostly used in times of peril and need, where a full wedding ceremony would not be possible, a way of visually informing the community that the couple was bound in marriage.

"I give you my heart." he said in his language, knowing that she would not understand. It was how Thranduil felt and he needed to say it, to feel it was real. Still, he was not prepared to have Daenerys to know this. He worried about it, to give her such power over him . They barely knew each other, Thranduil reminded himself. The bite mark, he could explain rationally: since they did not invite other nobles or informed anyone outside of Mirkwood of their nuptials, that he felt, as King, the mark would give Daenerys a better standing in their community, being a visible show of their union.

But to admit he had fallen in love... Thranduil hesitated.

He wondered if it was true, if he could really feel this way, or was it simply the effects of their mating, her scent and taste momentanerily taking over his head.

"Oh...Thranduil...it is so good… I feel so full, so complete." Daenerys was rubbing herself against him in a most natural way, like she had done this countless times. " I want to spend all my nights like this...so good to have you inside, my you for making my first time so good. Ci velethron nîn" -You are my Love.

So caught up Thranduil was on his own feelings that he had not considered that Daenerys would feel the same type of bliss and confusion he was experiencing. It made him feel less conflicted somehow: "I am your husband and I will cherish you and our children, Daenerys. I would never take your body in a selfish manner. Elves might not be as determined in their attentions, but we value simple pleasures and a consensual, loving intimacy is the only way in which we engage in sex and love."

"You should call me Dany. I saw that you tried to be considerate of me and my feelings." She then took Thranduil´s left hand and gently placed on her bare stomach: " Do you feel it, Thranduil? I cannot explain myself, but...I know we created life tonight, meleth nin."

"You are fertile ground, Dany, and yes, I feel that too... " She turned her head enough to press her lips to his and started to rock her hips slowly, while their tongues danced together. He cupped her breasts, imagining how they would grow in size when she was huge with his child, and soon his hand moved south once again, settling on her waist and helping her to achieve an even more pleasurable rythim.

" Pathro nin!" -Fill me!... she demanded in a breathless, urgent tone; Thranduil let himself go once again and filled Daenerys with his seed, despite her being already pregnant.

She climaxed after this, screaming his name in such lustful manner that made Thranduil want to give her a thousand more orgasms that night, so good it felt to him to see his wife in such state of bliss

"Your knot...so good, so good, Thranduil." Daenerys kissed him once again, settled in his arms and fell asleep, a smile on her face.

Thranduil, being an elf, had no need for the kind of sleep that Daenerys had. Instead of closing his eyes and dreaming as humans would, the Elvenking simply stayed there, feeling the warmth coming from his wife´s body and set himself in deep meditation, while still alert to his surroundigs.

He smiled when he noticed Daenerys was having a very beautiful dream, making sounds that denoted her glee in doing something, since her legs were moving, and she even burst into laughter once.

Daenerys woke up the same way she slept, with a smile : "It looks like you were having more fun dreaming than with me, Dany!"

"I was merely dreaming of flying. I would love nothing more than to take you in the skies with me!" Before she could regret being so open, Thranduil asked Daenerys if she could fly in her world. It would be the perfect time to tell him everything about who she was, and what she have done in her previous life, but once again, what good could bring her, to keep her past alive? Daenerys decided to live in the present, otherwise she would become caught up in the things she could not have. She had saved her family and the Realm with her sacrifice. Now, Daenerys would enjoy a second life and be thankful for the chance of peace and hope at last, even though it was not what she had anticipated, she was glad for it.

She then answered Thranduil in the best way she could : "In my previous life, yes, I could fly, but here, in Middle Earth, it is not possible anymore, I believe. If I look back, I am lost. It was only a dream. I lived, I loved, I fought, I died. Now I am here, with you. But, if you want, you can ask me anything and I will answer, despite the pain it might bring me."

The Elvenking knew grief and the hardships of being a survivor. With Daenerys was the same and he also wanted to look to the future : "The Valar has granted the both of us with a second chance and I am also thankful for it. You are right, Dany: let´s not dwell in the past. You make me really happy, right here, right now meleth nin ."

Filled with hope fpr the future, Daenerys decided to ask about his plans: "Are we sharing chambers, Thranduil? We did not talk much about our expectations for our marriage and, since we come from very different cultures, perhaps it is time we talk. Especially now that I might be with child…how many should we get?"

"We are not expected to share chambers since we are of a different nature; you will need your rest and your daily hours of sleep, but not me. Adjoining rooms would be a good solution and, as I said, elves are not driven by passion as a rule. We tend to have small families as a result. "

"It seems to me those rules would only apply to a traditional Elf marriage. Immortality gives you advantages and disadvantages. You do have more time, for instance. But you are married to a mortal now; not only that, I will age, Thranduil, if I am lucky. I would prefer to have you on my bed as often you would want me, for our time together will be brief. I am no ordinary woman and I feel you are no ordinary Elf; what others expect of us can only dictate how we behave outside our beds. As a King you have a role to play for your subjects, but as a husband...just be yourself. No need to use the spell when we are alone too, Thranduil, unless it is how you prefer."

Thranduil raised the mirror spell from his face, revealing the charred flesh and burns, and they stayed there, in bed, snuggling and talking.

Legolas could only shake his head in consternation: less than four months after finding Daenerys in the woods, his father, not happy in making her his Consort and in visiting her chambers everynight, was gifting her with jewerly and more gowns than she could possibly need in her lifetime.

Legolas would have enjoyed Thranduil´s happiness and obvious delight in having a wife to warm his bed and cold heart if the Elvenking did not insist in denying the obvious and constantly insulted his son´s intelligence with flimsy excuses for his behaviour.

The jewerly and all those dresses ? " Daenerys is my Queen and she should be seen as a reflection of me and my Power. I cannot let her dress in rags and unadorned. Her eyes are gems of pure light and colour, but she was born with them and they all should know that her husband can provide her with the best."

The bitemark on her neck had actually shocked Legolas and many members of the household. Thranduil tried to conceal his impulsiveness and reckleness by stating it was a planned gesture on his part that would give Daenerys even more legitimacy before the elves, avoiding any unplesant situation.

Legolas started to roll his eyes at Thranduil´s weak explanations but he could not stop but to admire his father for convincing his subjects of the merit of his actions. It was quite remarkable, Leglas thought, to see his father spinning the truth and bending it to his will at every turn.

At least Thranduil and Daenerys kept the decorum during the days, Legolas conceded. The couple would spend the day working and barely interecating with each other, until bedtime. Legolas had to admit that his father´s wife was helping with the ElvenKing´s famous mood swings, which made the household of Thranduil´s Halls quick to warm to their Queen, because her appearance had made their lifes easier.

Daenerys had insisted the Royal Family to share at least one meal together and in private, to discuss matters and spend some time as any family would, a suggestion that Legolas wholeheartidly approved and, when they shared the news that Legolas would become a brother to twins, he was genuinely happy, since he always wanted to have siblings.

The upcoming additions to the Royal Family was celebrated with a Feast as Tharnduil had insisted. Elves loved nothing more than to throw parties, he told Daenerys, who was making real progress in learning Sindarin and other languages. Tauriel was assigned to be the Queen´s personal guard, both because she was trusted by Daenerys, and also to have the silvan elf spending less time with him, Legolas suspected.

It was during one of the family meals that Legolas created the first problem between Thranduil and Daenerys by coming to them with an idea : " Our smiths are still at loss with the metal work on Dark Sister and your armour, Daenerys. I know such matter are beyond a Queen´s knowledge, but if there is anything you could help them with, we would appreciate. If we could replicate this wonder you brought us, it would bring great riches to the Woodland Realm."

"Me benthen- well said- my son. Our soldiers would have access to the best weapons on Middle Earth and many lives would be saved too, Daenerys." Like Legolas, the Elvenking was definetely not prepared for the answer they received.

"Fire and Blood are my House words." Daenerys then asked the maids to leave them and told the most horrid story the both Father and son had ever heard: "I know exactly how Valyrian Steel is made because I banished the man who found the lost recipe and went ahead to replicate it without my knowledge. I could not however, bring myself to execute him because we did use the weapons to save the Realm from the White Walkers and the Army of the Undead."

Daenerys continued to tell them about the Valyrians and how they managed to bind dragons to their will and build an Empire on blood magic, fire magic and slavery. Daenerys House was saved from the doom that put an end to Valyria because her ancestor had a prophetic dream. She told them about the Conquest of Westeros by a man called Aegon, who was married to his two sisters, and that her line came from such marriage; the fall of her House was a slow descent into insanity; first they lost the dragons in a civil war and then, madness started to be a problem, claiming her own father.

"Valyrian Steel is light because it is forged with dragonflame and never goes dull because it is tempered in blood. Fire and Blood. "

Thranduil and Legolas were left speechless; Daenerys also did not know what to say or what she could do, so she left to her chambers.

Daenerys knew the storm was coming to her when she heard how Thranduil shut the door with such violence, a vase of flowers actually falling from a neraby table.

She had to admit she was actually afraid for a brief second.

"What were you thinking...hiding things from me?" He screamed at her; Daenerys first reaction was to lower her head, in submission, and ask for forgiveness. It is the Omega in me . But she would not do such thing . I am the Blood of the Dragon and I submit to no one.

The Elvenking was suprised when Daenerys clearly controlled her Omega impulses of submission asshe calmy, but firmly, said to him: "You were the one who said you did not want to talk about it, Thranduil."

He would have none of it, however: "Do not play this game with me, Dragonqueen! I have thousands of years on you and I do remember well. I thought you did not want to talk about losing your husband and children. You, on the other hand, simply chose to hide the truth about your heritage because you knew too well it would change things. You came here, a nobody, and you just wanted a Crown."

"You are deluding yourself if you really think this is true. That would make you a fool and me, a gold digger. We are better than that. And yet I cannot deny : you are right. I did hide things from you because it was convenient. I did not lie though; all the suffering my people brough to the world...and the things I lost forever by ressurecting here...it is painful, Thranduil, believe me. I spent my life trying to make things right, freeing slaves and choosing duty over love every time and, instead of peace and comfort, I died. Yes, you offered me n opportunity of happiness and I selfishly took it, ignoring the consequences."

Thranduil had to agree with Daenerys in one thing at least: he would not have been so easily fooled, especially by a mere mortal. She was an Omega, and he was an Alpha. Their atraction and compatibilty were a fact; there was no pretending, nothing had been planned in advance. It had simply happened. Would I have avoided her, not married her, had I knew it beforehand?

No. It would have not made a difference. Daenerys scent was too enticing to Thranduil´s nose and he would have bedded her, which in turn, equaled marriage to his people.

Despite this conclusion, Thranduil was still mad: Daenerys, he decided, should have told him about her world and her bond with dragons, especially knowing about his scars and traumas.

"Your were not motivated by evil intentions, I know. Regardless, Daenerys, the truth about who you are is not so easy to be accepted." Thranduil then made it for the door and , before crossing the threshold, added. " I will not be joining you tonight."

Daenerys knew her husband needed time; however, she was a mortal and he...not. It was possible that, she thought, that by the time Thranduil was prepared to accept the truth of her heritage, she would be old and wrinkled.

Who would have thought that marrying an Elf would be so difficult! Daenerys shook her head in disbelief, smiling at her own stupidity. When anything in my life was ever easy?

Although she missed her husband´s attentions, the intimacy of their pillow talks and the sense of security their couplings brought her, Daenerys was also not prepared to take the first step.

So, she buried herself in work and studies, trying to convince herself that Thranduil would come around somehow, if not earlier, certainly by the time the twins would be born.

By the second week of Thranduil and Daenerys cold war, Legolas decided enough was enough: " This has gone too far, Daenerys. Ada is on a foul mood and you spend most of your days locked in your chambers, reading and avoiding him. "

"Well, there is nothing I can do right now. The healers said I should avoid being upset and you should agree that speaking to your father about dragons would not make him happy. "

Legolas sat in a chair facing Daenerys, who looked resigned and sad. "I really do not understand why he was so angry at you, Daenerys. The things you told us...most of it was indeed terrifying, but not your acts, quite the opposite really. Westeros is a different place than Middle Earth and he knows it. You are not riding dragons and burning things in Mirkwood."

Daenerys hand was resting on her stomache and she was beggining to show, Legolas noticed: "His reaction is an emotional one and he needs time. Thranduil survived a war, but lost part of himself in the fight. I understand that, Legolas." She paused briefly and then added : " Dragons almost destroyed his world and the woman he marries in an impulse, is actually...a dragon. We both lost the person we loved the most to the enemy and that is something one does not recover from, ever."

"You speak as if my father loved my mother. He never talks about her. It is like she had never existed."

Daenerys moved her body forwards and placed her hand on Legolas own, trying to console him : "Thranduil loved your mother very much, Legolas. You should forgive him for his grief. Our parents are not infalible. They make mistakes." With a sad smile, she went on : " There is still time to ask him about her, if you want. I mean if something your race does have is time..."

It was then that Legolas started to really appreciate his stepmother, for he found Daenerys had a kind heart.

He left soon after and went to search for Tauriel.

Legolas wanted to bring the Royal couple together before a hundred years would pass and his father would regret being so stubborn and unforgiving.

Legolas tricked Thranduil into meeting him in the Armory to discuss the inventory while Tauriel had already brought Daenerys there, with the excuse they wanted to write down the story of Dark Sister.

"What is the meaning of this?" Thranduil asked, as Legolas quickly went for the door and locked them both in.

"I guess Legolas just tricked us, Thranduil. He is worried we are not acting like adults. Since we are here, we should talk." Dsenerys moved closer to Thranduil and decided she would take the first step, at least that time. " I miss you, meleth nin."

Legolas had planned on leaving the Royal Couple of Woodland Realm for a couple of hours alone- surely Mirkwood could wait- just to find out that some dignataries arrived unexpectely and were anxious in speaking with the Elvenking.

As he went closer and closer to the armory, something was not right. There were some weird noises Legolas could not make up. It was nothing like he had ever heard before. It sounded wild, going from as loud as a scream and as faint as a whisper in mere seconds.

It was not human, nor sounded elvish.

Legolas heart was racing fast. Before he knew any better, he opened the armory door and saw them.

He could not move and felt his heart coming out of his mouth.

They were both naked and Daenerys was on the top of his father, who was sitting on a chair, his muscled back facing the door. Legolas could see how the long hands of his father grabbed his wife´s hips and helped her move up and down. Her full breasts were bouncing and she was screaming filthy words in sindarin :

Puitho nin! Dringo nin!- Spank me!- And Thranduil started to hit her ass, very hard it seemed to Legolas, but she was definetely not complaining; instead, she wanted harder, faster : Ritho! No lagor!

When Thranduil attacked her breasts with his mouth, like a hungry animal would eat its fresh kill, Daenerys noises became even more disturbing; she closed her eyes very tight, her head went backwards and she grabbed Thranduil´s hair , as if she was going to fall.

Legolas knew he should leave, but it was like he had been put under a spell. He did not want to see it, but he could not stop himself. Daenerys seemed to have calmed down, probably reaching completion, Legolas thought, and was purring like a cat. She went for Thranduil´s neck, kissing him with surprising tenderness.

It took Legolas more than a moment to realize that Daenerys eyes were open and that, if she had not seen him already, she would soon.

He quickly left the armory, trying his best to close the door without disturbing the couple. The last thing Legolas heard was Thranduil declaring his love to the mortal wife: "Ci veleth e-guil nîn".

Daenerys and Thranduil were quick to make up and reach an agreement of sorts; there was nothing the Elvenking could do to erase their pasts, but their future had to be a good one. Elves treasured children and Thranduil was looking forward to have kids again. If he was being honest with himself, the fact that Daenerys was a mortal, the same thing that made it possible for them to marry in the first place, was now a problem in his eyes: how could he go on without her, once she passes?

The unsetlling thought was painful enough to make Thranduil forgive and forget. Especially since the Omega before him smelled so sweet and pleaded with him with those beautiful amethyst eyes.

"Sevig i veleth nîn, Daenerys." And it was true; he loved her dearly. Once his lips were pressed against hers, any control Thranduil had of his body vanished. His cock was aching from desire and he could not prevent a smug smile on his face when Daenerys impaled herself on him and the place was soaked : "Cenin den i limmida anin lû"- I see it's wet for occasion-

Daenerys and Thranduil came almost at the same time after a long time of pleasurable exercise. She started rubbing herself against his chest and neck, kissing him and making her little noises he loved so much, something that he probably enjoyed even more than being inside of her, for it meant their love was real.

After a long kiss that left them both breathless, Thranduil gently prompted Daenerys to start dressing. It was then that she made a comment about Legolas seeing them, adding she was not sure, that probably was just her imagination.

"I know he was here, Dany."


	4. Chapter 4

Although Thranduil had not broken the rules of this people by contracting a second marriage to a mortal, and Daenerys suspected that his subjects humoured her not only because she made herself be respected, but also because they saw her as some sort of official concubine, the Elvenking was expected to abide by some traditions.

A wedding between elves was a somewhat informal affair; one could actually marry without any witnesses in times of great need and the union would still be lawful. Despite this fact a celebration would have to take place at some point in time, especially if the Elf in case had the means to afford it. Thranduil was rich and powerful; he married Daenerys and she was to give birth to twins who would further his line. Despite the Alpha mark on her neck, nobles from the other Realms were to be invited to Mirkwood and an official introduction of the new Elven Queen should take place.

Thranduil had asked Legolas to come to his study earlier than usual, as they had much to discuss : "The Feast under the Stars this year will receive many important guests. The invitations have been sent and accepted by all. It will be the perfect time to introduce Daenerys as my wife and Consort. And for you, my son, to search for a wife. "

Legolas was still trying to digest what he had seen in the Armory a couple of days before; he had kept a very low profile, avoiding his father and his wife as much as he possibly could. Legolas was not only shocked by what he saw, but also by how his body reacted to the sight of Daenerys generous breasts bouncing while she rode the Elvenking, who happened to be his ada.

Legolas has been attracted to some elleth through the years, but nothing so strong that would make him pledge himself to one in particular. It was such an important, irrevocable decision, that made him anxious only to think about it. He felt that things with Tauriel could be different, as she possessed many qualities he admired in addition to her calm beauty, but lately they barely spent time together and he felt she was avoiding him.

He had then, concluded that he could not miss what he had not experienced, and moved on.

But that fateful day made Legolas question all that he had learned and felt.

His arousal betraying his will, Legolas, ashamed or not, could only do one thing: lock himself in his chambers and take to his hand. Several times he had masturbated , always with great enthusiasm.

If he was going to indulge, Legolas saw fit to go all the way: he went to the cellars and got himself a good vintage dorwinion to make him company.

Before long, Thranduil came and started to knock on his door. Legolas recomposed himself before giving his father permission to enter:

Thranduil did not lose time :"My son, I think you know why I am here. Did you notice that I knocked and waited for your answer before I was to enter here? This should be your first lesson. N'i dandelig, tampho. How much did you see?"

Legolas lowered his head :"Enough."

"I suppose I could say that it what happens when a married couple is trying to conceive, but we know Daenerys has been pregnant since our first night together." Thranduil gave Legolas a smug smile, denoting he was proud of the feat. " You must be confused as to why I keep indulging my wife in her womanly passions."

Is it possible that he is still denying his own lust behind Daenerys status as a mortal woman? Legolas was incensed : "I am not confused. It is clear enough that you love her and you can not get your hands off her. Surprised, perhaps. I never imagined it was all that would take for you to be happy and not drown yourself on wine. But was that simple: a woman in your bed. We not that different from men after all. "

Thranduil then noticed that Legolas had wine in his room and he wondered if his son intended to hide himself in alcohol like he himself had done many times over the centuries. "You will understand when you marry, which I expect to happen in the near future." The Elvenking wanted to sound...optimistic when in regards to his son's future but the words out of his mouth sounded like reprimands. This is not going well . " Marriages between elves are of a superior nature, eternity dilutes passion and one focuses on other tasks at hand since we have the luxury of time. Daenerys does not have this luxury and it is understandable that I must see to her needs. "

"Why do you keep doing this, Ada? It is one thing to have the household believe you are not wrapped around her little finger but to pretend it is not real? I heard when you told Daenerys she is the love of your life, ada. "

And yes, I am jealous of your happiness...I wish that I will experience such passion one day.

Thranduil could not simply...admit to his son. He, in love with a mortal? No, no...I cannot possibly love her…and Legolas...he must know I love his mother." The Valar just sent Daenerys to me because I lost my true love, your mother, long time ago and I cannot be reunited with her in the Undying Lands as you know. Elves love once, and for eternity. I already loved once, Legolas. Whatever it is that you think you heard in that room, it was under the haze of sex. It is not real."

Thranduil felt sick to his stomach. Lying to himself was one thing, but to his son?

It is real. I do love Daenerys. But it cannot be. I cannot tell Legolas. He would think I never loved his mother.

Daenerys Targaryen was not only a woman who raised herself to become a conqueror, ruling over several dominions. No, there was a part of Daenerys that still felt as an exiled princess, an orphan who longed to have a family andto live a simple life.

For a brief period of time, after arriving on Middle Earth, Daenerys allowed herself the illusion of simplicity. She was pampered by handmaidens, attended by healers who made her actually enjoy the first months of her pregnancy, and little by little, she started to concetrated on the social aspects of her duties as a Consort.

Daenerys tried her best to make her dream come true.

Now she asked herself, for a second time, if it had all been a mistake on her part.

Daenerys thought that she understood Thranduil, and his hurt, on a deeper level. They had exhanged loving words, both of them, several times in the privacy of her chambers. He was an immortal being, and she had been ransported from Westeros to Middle Earth, which meant that both of them had lived a full life before their fateful meeting. To Daenerys, it was not that Drogo and Rhaego, or Jon and Daeron and Lyanna, had never existed. They did. She would always love and remember them.

But they belonged somewhere else. In the past.

Daenerys would always visit them and hold them dear to her heart.

She hoped with all her heart that Jon was also given a second chance and that he would take the opportunity and be happy and refuse to hide behind her ghost. Daenerys loved Jon; had she perished before him, she would had wanted him to live a full life and to eventually, find someone to heal his heart.

That Daenerys was now married to man - an elf- who could not-would not- let go of his previous life, it was more than unfortunate.

It was almost tragic. Thranduil had lied, to himself and to her, in pledging his love. He had made her believe.

The repercutions of this lie went beyond her broken heart. Since Thranduil was clearly not really living his second chance as he said he would, he could not possibly be the reason of Daenerys ending up on Middle Earth.

Why would Daenerys be given a second chance at life to be happy and at peace, just to be wasted on someone who would not love her?

The only conclusion Daenerys could draw was that she had been brought back to life not as a reward but, as usual, to play a role.

Daenerys would not cry over Thranduil. It was a dream. He said it himself: it is not real.

She would not confront him with the truth she accidently overheard. The cries of a mortal, insignificant woman...this would bore him. And it would not be her. Daenerys would not cry.

She cupped her growing belly and wondered if she was there only because Thranduil needed a womb, a mortal woman capable of bearing him children and dying, freeing him of any real repercussion of bigamy in the face of his people.

No, it cannot be this. Any woman on Middle Earth would do for this purpose.

Then she remembered.

Dragons. I am mother to dragon's, daughter of dragons. This is why I am here.

Thranduil came back from his talk with Legolas looking concerned.

"How was your conversation with Legolas, hervenn- husband -?" Daenerys asked in earnest; she did not held Thranduil's lack of love for her against him. He gave her a life, a title and they would be having children together. She would not make him an enemy just because his heart was somewhere; she owed him her loyalty.

What could have been a loving marriage was now, in Daenerys eyes, only duty. It was a pity, but she would survive.

She had always been dutiful and she had always survived.

"Difficult. " Thranduil answered with a sigh. "I had to tell him some truths he might have not been prepared to listen. Legolas is a fierce warrior, but in many ways naive and innexperienced. I took up many responsibilities and let him be as free as he could for a long time because I wanted to protect him. Despite my best intentions, he is still Prince Legolasof Woodland Realm and I had to remind him of what is expected."

Daenerys saw Thranduil pouring himself a goblet of wine and she moved, to comfortably sit by the table with him: " Yes, I am aware Legolas is an adult who should have been married by now. Elves marry for love and their families must accept, if I understood correctly. Does this rule applies also for Royal Families? Please, tell me about Legolas situation. Perhaps I could help you."

Thranduil knew that Daenerys would have been a capable and good ruler in her own righ, had she not perished. More importantly,she had impressed him immensely by learning a lot about the ins and outs of Mirkwood´s politics in very little time.

The Elvenking decided that Daenerys was an asset he could use more often and he went on and talked about Legolas's upbringing, noting that ever since becoming an adult, his interesses in the opposite sex had been faint and superficial. The last time Legolas showed a fancy was towards Tauriel, which Thrandul deemed unsuitable and was fast to forbid the silvan elf from giving his son any hope.

"You kept Legolas too close, for too long. Even in Westeros, where arranged marriages are the rule, families tend to try their best to find loving matches for their sons and daughters. That is one of the reasons young men are sent to be fostered and trained in arms by suitable Houses, a way of allowing them to naturally find their matches among nobility. There is also the option of sending daughters as cupbearers, with the same goal. Since Legolas is too old to be fostered, I suggest you start inviting other nobles to spend time here. Feasts, competitions, anything that would bring not only the men, but the wife and daughters. If that does not work, you could also start having Legolas on official visits to other Realms."

Thranduil was pleased with the answer, until Daenerys continued with her assessment. " However, it might also not work. House Targaryen has married brother to sister to keep the Blood pure, but also engaged in political marriages with their own bannermen. Despite them being of different races, every second generation, members of my family would bind themselves to the land and the people they ruled through marrage. My advice to you is to set yourself- not him- a deadline for your son to find himself a suitable bride. If you see it is not working, I advise you to give him leave to court Tauriel in ernst, or any other Silvan Elf he fancies for that matter. It is not as good option as a Dynastic marriage, but all in all, it has its merits."

The Elvenking could only agree with what Daenerys said. Of course, it also meant that he had failed Legolas. By protecting his son from the world, Thranduil forhot to prepare him to face it : " Very well...we will invite other Families to my Halls soon, as it is expected of me to officially present my beautiful bride to other rulers and we have the perfect opportunity as the Feast under the Stars is approaching. You gave me sound advice, Dany, and I am intent on following it, but I must confess I cannot see Tauriel as an Elven Queen."

I´d wager there will be some of your guests that will think the same of yoir choice of bride: "Do not fret...the fact that Legolas favored Tauriel also show you the kind of elleth he would be interested in. If the love is real, it will find its way, regardless of your efforts against it, hervenn."

Daenerys could not live in the past, but it did not prevent her from trying to replicate it in her clothes. As an exiled Princess, she had learned to adapt to new cities and people and to see travelling as a way of life. The seamstress at Mirkwood were very good and Thranduil liked to see Daenerys wearing traditional gowns any High born elleth would. He was her husband and Daenerys saw that she was constantly honouring his traditions and people, but she also took upon herself to keep her own traditions and people alive through clothing.

She started to add her house colours and to play with new styles and patterns from the places she had lived. Everytime Daenerys came dressed in a different fashion, which would be roughly once or twice a week, Thranduil would raise an eyebrow and ask her to explain the choice.

With the Feast under the Stars coming close, the Elvenking started to inquiry Daenerys on what she was planning on wearing for each and every occasion. As she played coy, he invited himself to a fitting and demanded, to see eveyrthing, from the drawings to the fabrics.

"The eyes of the Elvendom will be upon us and I have been always counted among the best on such occasions. You are my wife and I just want to help you give a good impression since it will be your first time as a Hostess in such event. "

Thranduil sat on a corner and watched Daenerys being fitted; he would command the seamstress to make changes, and the poor servants would look at Daenerys, in despair.

Their Queen had won their hearts in wjat for them was not a long time, by being kind and never demanding anything, but asking politely and engaging in simple and pleasant conversation, in start contrast with the irascible Elvenking.

Daenerys would only nod to the seamstress, silently instructing them to obey the King without question.

Thranduil noticed it and it displeased him immensenly; his subjects should only need to hear it once and from him .

Daenerys endured hours of this and had to have lunch and dinner brought to her, while still being fitted. She did not complain, but her legs were tiring; she would sit down and drink a juice or a tea while Thranduil would continue to have her dresses changed.

" The gown is too form fitting."; " The neckline, too low" or " The colours are too dark and depressing."

Then it came the Qarthian inspired, one shoulder, blue silk dress, decorated with a gold brooch and belt, that Daenerys knew it would make Thranduil's blood boil.

He was furious.

"Please, leave us. NOW!"

Something in his relationship with Daenerys had changed, and Thranduil could not understand when it had happened or even why.

Thranduil was at loss as he also did not understand the reason of his ill feeling.

Daenerys was intelligent, caring, capable. Woodland Realm has accepted a woman as its Queen for the most part, and it was because Daenerys had worked hard.

The Elven Queen made his rulership an easier task. She had a great mind for politics, he knew it, but he soon discovered that her personal touch was what make a difference. She would often make visits to the surrounding villages and come back with suggestions of improvements and ways to make life easier for the inhabitants of Mirkwood. She reached out to Dale and Laketown and was negotiating with them for better and more deals. When they received visitors, Daenerys would use all her wits and smarts to make everybody at ease and soon people were talking about how Thranduil, notorious for his bad temper, was more accesible.

With a pang in his heart,Thranduil had to conclude that not even Elletiel, Legolas's mother, would have done a better job. She was a great warrior and fierce protector of their family, but also very shy with people she did not know and, in many areas, she would hang at Thranduil's every and each word.

Thranduil was extremely proud of Daenerys and her accomplishments. But there was something behind her eyes that he could not see, like a secret she held from him, a place he could not reach.

Daenerys was taking up an increasing number of responsibilities around his Halls and he should be glad, but he was uneasy. She was a mortal, a woman with passions, not a faithful elleth. But it was not that; Thranduil knew she was faithful- each and every step she took was reported back to him.

Yes, she had changed with him, this the Elvenking was sure. She would welcome his visits to her chambers like always and she was showing Thranduil a whole new world of sensations he was unaware of its existence, despite having indulged in his pursuits of pleasure for centuries. It was not what she did, but how, he concluded with a smile. Her skin was warmer, her kisses, sweeter and her cunt, tighter than any he had ever tried.

What was that made Thranduil so lost about their relationship, if everything should be fine?

Then it dawned on him: Daenerys knew that he needed her more than she needed him.

"What is the problem with the Qarthian dress, herven?" Daenerys asked matter of factly as she laid down on a chaise lounge.

"You know it well. This dress leaves very little to imagination. It is made to titillate and not simply allow your beauty and grace to come out. It shows too much of your skin. If you move in a certain way, one your breasts might come out. This dress is not befitting of a Queen. "

Thranduil looked at his wife with hungry eyes, even mad as he was. Daenerys was a bit past the middle point of her pregnancy, but her breasts were so big and prepared for the task of motherhood that sometimes Thranduil would taste some drops of milk when they made love. Her belly was swollen and round, but she had gained not so much weight and, from behind, she did not look pregnant at all. Her hair had become even more beautiful, wavy around the edges, thicker as he never seen it before.

This gorgeous creature, unlike any other elleth or woman, dwarf or hobbit, was his and nobody but him should see what that blue dress would show.

"I made some modifications to the original style trying to ...err...accommodate your expectations already, Thranduil. " Daenerys then reached for a bow with fruits and started to peel an orange. " You see, in Qarth, one breast is exposed. They are very polite in that city- even a killer would apologise before taking your life- and to them, to hide something beautiful was considered very rude. "

"We are not in Qarth." Thranduil said with anger. "You shall not wear this dress."

"As you wish. I feel tired and would like to retire to my chambers, if you would allow me."

Daenerys offered Thranduil her hand and he was quick to help her out of the chaise lounge. Sometimes, he would forget she was even pregnant, as she was so active, but the healers had told him to not overtax his wife. "I will accompany you, Dany- if you will have me, of course."

"I will always have you, Thranduil, and you know that. " She smiled at her husband as they crossed the threshold. " A discussion over a silly dress should not interfere with our lives. You are always welcome to my bed, even if you do not sleep ."

This was enough to warm Thranduil's heart , if only a bit. He missed Daenerys flirting with him. Was he too...weak for feeling this way? Should he tell her that he missed this sort of interaction? " You are twice as beautiful when you are in a playful mood. I only wished we had more of such moments. I will tell the servants to serve our dinner in your chambers. I am in the mood for spending time in your bed, not sleeping."

Daenerys was a vision in a white, long, sleeveless dress that was met by a also white cape over the shoulders, leaving part of her chest to be seen. Thranduil had insisted she used some sort of jewelry, as the dress was rather simple otherwise, so she had commissioned a brooch that went from her left to her right shoulder, partially covering the cleavage.

The silver brooch looked an intricate braid to Thranduil, who assumed it was to match Daenerys also silver hair, braided in full with bells for the night, despite his objections. He had placed the crown, a smaller version of his own, over Daenerys head and adorned it himselfwith the leaves and berries of the season, as a sign of his devotion: "We should go, meleth nin, and officially welcome all the nobles and dignitaries into our Halls."

Thranduil took Daenerys hand and they stood up for a whole hour, receiving the guests. Most had arrived the night before and were received by Legolas and Thranduil, while Daenerys rested. She was sleeping longer hours, which the healers said it was normal thing women would do when pregnant. The Fest under the Stars would be the main point of the celebrations, but the present night was about Daenerys to, introduce her formally to everybody who was anybody in the Elvendom, whihc meant mainly the rulers of Lothlorien and Rivendell.

"Lord Elrond of Rivendell, may I introduce you to my wife, Queen Daenerys. " Thranduil was about to burst with pride when he noticed that Elrond looked very impressed by Daenerys beauty. His wife had noticed how his lips twisted upwards, and wondered if, to Thranduil, the half elf obvious approval of her meant the ruler of Rivendell was paying him, Thranduil, a personal compliment.

"My Lady, I heard much about your beauty and I can say that, for once, all the praise is well deserved. I trust you are having a good time accommodating two elflings and that the pregnancy is not a strain on your health."

Daenerys was tired, actually, and wanted to get over with the introduction part, but she had to be nice and engage in polite conversations. Since she was speaking with the first elf who seemed to understand her difficulties at her present state, her job was madeeasier." I am pleased to finally meet you, Lord Elrond. I heard you have twin sons yourself and I expect to meet them in the future. You obviously know they start getting too active inside the comforts of the womb at some point. Welcome to our Halls and please, enjoy the festivities."

The last ones they welcomed were the oldest rulers of the elvendom, and the ones Thranduil wanted to impress the most. Lord Celeborn was economic in his words, extending just the right amount of praise to his hosts, but his wife, Lady Galadriel, was very interested in Daenerys. They made small talk and , once the introductions were over and Lady Galadriel was expected to take her place of honour at the table for the banquet to be served, she lingered and said something that made Thranduil uncomfortable: " I was looking forward to meet you, my Lady. Your arrival on Middle Earth was sudden, but not necessarily unexpected. I take my leave now, you must be tired. "

The banquet went smoothly until Daenerys leaned in to speak to her husband and let him know she was feeling ill.

He grew alarmed and quickly, raised from his chair and took Daenerys by the hand. She did not hear when he told the guests he would be escorting his wife to her chambers and return soon to the party, concentrating in gathering enough strength to avoid fainting in front in the middle of the party.

When they left the main hall, Thranduil felt she was getting cold, and carried his wife to her room, calling for healers to attend her.

Daenerys woke up in bed some time later and was given a herbal tea. A healer then instructed her to eat something before sleeping and she nodded.

Another healer was nearby, speaking with Thranduil . "She is human, my Lord. Our diet of mostly fruits and vegetables would be enough to sustain her, but not when she is carrying twin elflings. They are getting all her nutrients. She is in need of less work, more rest, and meat. "

Thranduil then ordered the servant to bring Daenerys dinner in bed and sat beside her: " You scared me, meleth nin. I must apologise for having you working too much. Between the needs of the Realm, and mine own, you are not caring for herself the way you should. Focus on regaining your strength from now one. It seems a human, even a small one like you, need to eat more meat. We will hunt more often."

"I will be fine, trust me. You should probably go back to our guests, husband."

Thranduil pressed his lips against hers and she answered him by petting his long hair. " I will stay and see you eat and fall asleep. They will not notice my absence. Unless you want to be left alone, of course."

Daenerys then unclasped her brooch and left it on the nightstand. With a gesture, she asked Thranduil to come closer and gave him a kiss. It was the sweetest she had been with him in a while, and it made him immensely happy, more than he would admit. "You looked especially handsome tonight, husband. The elleth that came to make Legolas company would blush when introduced to you, Thranduil. You cannot disappoint by staying with your wife the whole night. You are a King, go and be a King!"

The food arrived on a tray and Daenerys started to eat under Thranduil's watchful eyes. " And you are the Queen; you should eat more and often, as the healer said. I will take some nobles out on a hunt in the morning."

"A Queen should eat what her subjects eat and give an example. However, I must concede the healer is right: I have been feeling weak lately. But now I am fine, you should go, Thranduil. Be with our guests and make merry."

Thranduil stood up and was ready to go but his eyes went to the brooch on Daenerys nightstand. He noticed that the piece of jewelry he took for a silver braid was actually an artistic depiction of a dragon.

Daenerys just emerged from her chambers when it was time for the Feast Under the Stars. She was wearing her long, silver, wavy hair down and the effect it had on the elvedom was one of wonder and admiration. She also was spotting the amethyst earrings that Thranduil had gifted her. This fact made him forget his discomfort over the dragon brooch incident. Normally, he would have demanded Daenerys to get rid of the damn thing, but she was expecting his heirs and he knew that dragons were friendly - at least to her family- in her world.

"Her eyes and her hair are striking, don't you think Lord Celeborn? I myself had never gazed upon such a beautiful shade of violet before." Thranduil said as Daenerys walked towards Legolas, who was speaking to a group of young elves.

Lord Celeborn made no reply; instead Lady Galadriel answered Thranduil: " You have every right to be proud of your wife´s beauty, my Lord, but you should remember she has other many talents."

Which talents are you talking about, Lady Galadriel? He wanted to ask, but said nothing. Instead, Thranduil excused himself and went to where Daenerys was. Getting close, he could hear that two very attractive Silvan Elves, members of his guard that were on friendly terms with Legolas, were trying to convince Daenerys in dancing, despite her condition.

Before Daenerys could answer the silly proposition, the elvenking intervened: "If my wife wishes to dance, it will be with me."

The group was quick to disperse, some offering their apologies to their King; Legolas just shook his head and said nothing, also leaving the couple to their own devices. "I am feeling better after a good day of rest and eating, husband. You should not have used such a stern tone with Andiel and…"

Thranduil did not allow Daenerys to finish her sentence : " You know them by name?"

"Yes, they often accompany me on my outings, as you had bid them to. They are part of my guard."

Well, this will change…

Daenerys stayed long enough to see a couple of dances and applaud Legolas for his efforts on the dancefloor. Before returning to her chambers after enough time of being seen and talked to, she decided to avoid any unpleasant situation and actually invited her husband to join her, feeling he was too stressed after the previous evening scare.

Thranduil was quick to accept the invitation and Daenerys was surprised to see that he opened a rare and warm smile, which was enough to have her swoon.

He might not love me, but he is so good looking; He might not love me, but he is still my husband. Duty should not be a chore; his body is still mine, even if his heart is not.

It was in times like this that Thranduil cursed himself for wearing such elaborate robes.

Truth be told, Daenerys started to undress him before they reached her room and Thranduil was soon only in his shirt and small clothes.

Thranduil tore her dark blue dress. He sighted; it was a very good dress and the only one that actually passed his inspection. It had a V shaped open front that revelaed a delicate white pleated skirt underneath it. He had never seen such style before; he actually liked it, but it simply had to go and , in his eagerness, he had destroyed it. She will forgive me for that.

Daenerys naked body had greatly impressed him at first and now it was not different. Thranduil was shocked to realize that his hunger for her only increased, regardless of the size of her belly. She gave him one look filled with mischief as she made to her bed, and with her index finger, she invited him to join her.

Thranduil was as hard as he could get and Daenerys did not take her eyes off his swollen cock. " You are so big and it feels so good inside. " She pushed Thranduil to the edge of the bed and knelt in front of him, opening his legs enough to bury her face in his crotch.

His huge sack was the first victim of Daenerys attack; while she held Thranduil's member at its base and started to stroke it, she licked and played with his balls. At some point, she swallowed one of his testicle in her warm mouth and the sensation made him gasp.

"A, i theilin in edain teiliar…"- Oh, the games that Men play…

She continued to stroke his erect cock, but her mouth went even further, to where no one had dared go before. Thranduil had learned early on that his wife knew what she was doing; Daenerys one day had explained him that she had been gifted with the services of a professional of the womanly arts, who trained her in how to please her then husband.

Thranduil wanted to thank her teacher for the lessons well learned.

Daenerys asked Thranduil to lay the upper part of his body down on the bed, spread his legs and, in her words, urged him to " trust her...tell me if you feel pain or discomfort." He complied and she started to massage the area between his cock and his anus with a firm pressure, using her middle finger, while masturbating Thranduil in a steady rhythm. Once she felt that her husband had responded well to the first touches, Daenerys stuck her pointer finger into her mouth and then, placed it against his asshole. She held it against its opening and applied a tiny hint of pressure.

Daenerys started to make slow circles around the edges of his anus. Then, she, simultaneously, swallowed his whole length and penetrated him with her finger, just enough of her index , waiting for any reaction shiwing he disapproved.

Instead, he moaned. Daenerys continued, going in and out of his hole, each time a bit further. As she increased the speed of her ministrationst, Thranduil protested " Law no lagor; ídhron gi mathad bân- Slow down; let me feel it all."

Daenerys smiled and followed his order. Once he was accepting all of her finger, she started making circles inside, while sucking Thranduil off. She added the second finger and felt the build up of his orgasm and, quite happily, she prepared herself to drink from it.

"A, ai, AI!" and with this, Thranduil spent on Daenerys, the thick, milky produce of his loins dripping from her sensual mouth.

She was fast up, going from the floor to the bed again, and sitting right by his side, leaving Thranduil to watch, in awe, as Daenerys swallowed his warm cum.

Thranduil promptly raised from the dead - one of the great advantages of being an Alpha- and kissed Daenerys , tasting a bit of himself in her mouth. His hands, as usual, ended up on her oversized clitoris, a place that had fascinated him since their first encounter. His fingers worked tirelessly in the area, caressing her in the ways she liked most and soon, she was breathless under his hands:

"Thranduil!"

He kissed her again and noticed the signs of her eagerness for his cock - she would start giving him small bites during kissing and grab his cock in a demanding fashion those times. Thranduil smiled : " Make yourself comfortable, meleth nin, and I will take you."

Daenerys laid her body down on its side and Thranduil took his place behind her, placing his right hand gently, but firmly, on her hip, to give him enough leverage. The number of positions they could engage in intercourse was getting limited by her growing belly, but sex with Daenerys was always stimulating and relaxing.

Thranduil penetrated her without delay at once and was met by her still tight inner walls and swollen outer lips. They liked to go slow and passionate sometimes, but of lately Daenerys seemed to prefer Thranduil being rough. He started with gentle, but deep thrusts and went on building a cadence, measure by measure. He was happy to see that his wife was favoring a more languid approach: her sounds of pleasure were soft and sweet and instead of possessively grabbing his buttocks, she was caressing his skin with delicate care.

They stayed for what it seemed a very long time in that loving, tender pace, his knot expanding and opening slowly inside of her, making he feel himself getting warm inside. Then something unusual happened: the constant stimulation had Daenerys lubricate so much that Thranduil decided to try something new and managed to slide both his balls inside of her.

They both came when she moved her body a couple of centimeters forward, giving him enough space to manoeuvre himself properly and he finally spilled after she said his name in a whisper as he kindly caressed her nub.


	5. Chapter 5

Daenerys woke up sore from their passionate lovemaking in the previous night. Her body was changing with pregnancy, she had to remind herself; her senses now were much more developed and even Thranduil's soft, loving touch on her face was enough to light the fire underneath her skin. She longed for more, for more of him, and yet, she hesitated in telling him so.

A dragon does not ask, but demands; but how can a person deman the heart of an elf?

Thranduil planted an affectionate kiss over the alpha bite mark on Daenerys neck : " We should get ready, meleth nin. We are to meet the elvish rulers in private and break our fasts. Conversation might not be as light as in the previous nights, I am afraid. If you feel they are affecting you, you are freeto leave earlier to rest."

Daenerys bit her lips and made no reply other than to smile and stand up and put her robes on. She knew Thranduil´s concern over her health and of their children was well intended, but she did not like to be seen as weak. Even though the Omega in her wanted to submit to her Alpha´s will, there was still enough of Daenerys, the Breaker of Chains, to prevent her of doing so. Regardless, the fear of impotence reminded Daenerys of terrible years with Viserys, when he was both her guardian and abuser.

Daenerys knew Thranduil would never harm her, but she could not forget he would never love her. Perhaps the lack of love on his part was harmful enough in her eyes. Daenerys never expected, after all she had lived, to be in this position: locked in a political marriage to a husband both her body and heart craved ached for.

She gave the Elvenking her arm and they walked, arriving at the solar before their guests.

" I mâr nîn i mâr lîn, Le nathlof hi!" Thranduil said to every guest who entered. The first was Lord Elrond, who also brought with him a man Daenerys had not seen before. She looked to Thranduil, who, as usual, gave nothing in terms of a reaction. It was Lord Elrond who answered her puzzled expression: " My Lady, this is Gandalf, the grey. He just arrived and we felt this meeting would benefit from his presence."

"At your service, Lady Daenerys. I apologise for my unexpected arrival, but there is much we need to discuss. Before I am to take my seat, I just want to congratulate the couple on the upcoming arrival. Excuse me."

Daenerys would have laughed at the awkwardness of the situation, but she sensed Thranduil's uneasiness and saw him throwing daggers at Lord Elrond for inviting an extra guest to a private and very formal meeting.

Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn were met with the polite cold courtesy of a weary King and took their places at the table. Daenerys was alarmed to see that there was no sign of Legolas, and asked Thranduil, who informed her the Prince had not been invited.

"Not that I question your decision, herven, but this would be a good opportunity for Legolas to observe and learn."

"Legolas is spending time with ellon and elleths his age. Perhaps another time he will join us, meleth nin." His voice was sweet, Daenerys noticed, and the Omega in her emerged, she blushing slightly and her eyes betraying her true feelings towards her husband.

The servants were dismissed after trays carrying food were arranged at the table and enough wine and water left for the attendees, who would be serving themselves Daenerys assumed, all in the name of secrecy and privacy.

Lady Galadriel spoke first: " I apologise for breaking protocol and inviting the wizard Gandalf into your Halls, my Lord, but the business with Lady Daenerys appearance in Middle Earth concerns us all."

"A wizard...do you mean a Mage?" Daenerys asked before Thranduil could say anything. Her face was as cold as stone as she stared at Gandalf. He nodded. If dragons are different here, so mages are. " I do not mean any offense, but where I came from, mages cause more harm than good. I had...bad experiences in dealing with both mages and maegis. Magic is a double edge sword I am not interested in wielding ever again."

Lord Celeborn poured himself some wine and, without even looking at her, addressed Daenerys "Darkness is spreading in our world and my wife saw in her mirror that you have a role to play, my Lady. We believe that the purpose of your new life is attached to our fight."

Daenerys made no reply and Gandalf decided to speak for himself: "I agree there are evil beings that missuse their magical Powers, and that even good ones might end seduced by the Enemy despite their initial good intentions, but not all magic is bad, my Lady. In your world, however...something did happen to you made you mistrust magic and its practitioners?"

"My world was ruled by two forces: Ice and Fire. In the beginning, there were two moons in the sky and nature was balanced. One day, the Moon of Fire exploded and dragons came from whitin. This created an unbalance that affected the seasons, which would last for years, not months. Soon, different races and people started to fight for land and resources. A magical race that lived in the deep forests decided to fight men by creating Ice Demons, but those turned against their creators, bringin the cold with them and the Long Night. For a generation, there was only winter. Mothers would smoulder their babies to prevent them from suffering. The White Walkers were not defeated in the first confrontation,but only pushed back by an agreement between the races. In my world, magical trees asked for blood ; gods were cruel and the white walkers just stayed at bay because people offered them their own babies as sacrifice." Daenerys paused to catch her breath and pondered whether she would answer the question, or not. She decided not to back down: " As for your question, yes, a maegi turned my first husband into a living corpse and killed the baby in my womb, all because of a prophecy. I understand that things here are different, but I struggle in trusting or believing that magic alone is the answer to any problem."

"My Lady, we are all very saddened to hear what you have experienced. Perhaps we were too eager to ask you for help that we forgot we barely know you. " Lord Elrond tried to reassure Daenerys furthering his personal apology : "I am sorry if our greedy curiosity made you revisit tragical circumstances of your past, especially in such a time you should be looking into the future."

Thranduil was boiling with rage; he had promised Daenerys that she would be protected from any nastiness and just looking around, at his guests, he could see they would not stop, unless he put an end to it: "Daenerys was brought back to life and appeared in my lands; she was placed in my arms and she is now carrying my heirs. She is under my protection and, as for the purpose of her appearance, it is clear for us that the Valar simply wanted us to marry."

"Such a destiny could have been fulfilled by another Omega Woman, my Lord, and you knew a few throughout the centuries." Lady Galandirel´s tone did not show any hint of reproval; she was plainly stating a fact. "I have not disclosed my vision in full, Lady Daenerys, because your life and destiny belongs only to yourself. You do not believe us now, but you are among friends, not enemies. May I share the full content of my vision regarding your destiny in Middle Earth to the members of this Council?"

Daenerys nodded and Lady Galadriel spoke about what she had seen: "I saw you as a young woman, walking into a Pyre , being engulfed in flames, and how high, bright and hot they burned, until the corpse and the living woman inside the strange circle of fire were reduced to nothing more than dust; but you survived and your people bowed to you when they found you unburnt, a baby dragon sucking from one of your breasts and two more cuddling against your body. Mother of Dragons, Bride of Fire. Then I saw you flying in the skies, riding a black dragon, the biggest dragon I have seen, and how a man made of Ice killed the dragon, who cried in pain, but shielded you from harm by harnessing its last strength to land you in the safety of an island in the middle of a lake, his body being claimed by the cold waters while the man of ice charged. The cold lands started to bloom as the Sun came from behind the clouds and you closed your eyes, only to wake up in a lake of dancing waters."

Thranduil looked more shocked than any of the present audience, although he knew part of Daenerys´s story and had witnessed her appearance.

Daenerys remained silent; she had theorized before that she was brought back to life to fulfill a destiny in Middle Earth and said destiny was connected to dragon. Now, Lady Galadriel was seemingly confirming her suspicions.

There were, however complications:" I am aware there are dragons living here and some do create problems. But to me, dragons are…" Daenerys made a brief pause, considering her words. "Beautiful. Powerful animals. Fire made flesh. They are also death, incredible effective weapons of mass destruction. It is true that, in my world, I was a dragon hatcher and a dragon rider. I was. If you are implying I should walk into a dragon's den, you are bound to be disappointed. As it stands now, I am no longer capable of riding any of the remaining living dragons in Middle Earth. Or hatch dragon eggs. Both feats are impossible for many different reasons."

Thranduil saw her answer as more than enough to end any questions and was very glad to hear that she refused to be associated with dragons in her new life: "You heard my wife; she is going nowhere near a dragon. "

Gandalf cleared his throat and decided to try and have Daenerys further the claims she made, not wanting to miss the opportunity of knowing more about dragons and Daenerys magic powers: "I beg you pardon, my Lady. It is clear you know more of dragons than any of us. Maybe your knowledge could still be applied here. For the sake of the argument and to end this very sore subject, could you please explain us why you reached the conclusion that you are unable to bind dragons to your will in Middle Earth?"

"People in Westeros, one of the places I ruled, thought my House words were simply the expression of its intent. Fire and Blood, meaning only that we would wage war agaist those ho opposed us. However the true meaning is much deep. Our blood was mixed with fire, long time ago, the same fire of our dragons. We are the blood of the dragon . House Targaryen achieved a very delicate balance between human blood and dragon blood and any disturbance could potentially jeopardize the bond. Dragon riding, dragon hatching and dragon taming are different things. Any person born with the dragon seed has the potential to become a rider, but the process takes years. The ability to naturally hatch eggs is more rare and, when the dragons disappeared, magic became weak and not only our bond of blood was strong enough for dragons to reappear. The woman Lady Galadriel saw in her vision had been the maegi who was responsible for killing both my husband and my unborn child. I burnt her ; out of her screams of pain one of my dragons was born. Only death can pay for life. The price for magic is , as you can see, too high and it leaves a bitter taste. At least in my world."

Daenerys felt her legs go numb; she pinched her tights and , with difficulty, she managed to stand up to walk through the room until the blood started to flow as it should: "My ancestors used to place a dragon egg the cradle upon the birth of a new member...with time, the egg would naturally hatch and the child and the baby dragon would grow up together and bond through the years. The child would have dragon dreams, as a natural preparation to become a dragonrider, and once the bond was completed by the time of their first ride, the dragons would not accept other rider, not until the rider's death. So, it takes years to be able to ride a dragon, and a dragon that shares the same blood history as you. Before you ask: I also cannot tame a dragon I have no bond to. I heard stories about people who were feeding sheep to dragons and were able to mount them without the dragonseed, but I doubt it. One of my suitors tried to tame one of my dragons and was burnt. He died not soon after. Valyrians used to have spells and horns to help them train their dragons, but such magical tools created more problems than solutions. Many dragons reacted badly to this ill treatment. Zaldrīzes dohaeriros iksos daor.- A dragon is not a slave. I could never harm them."

It would be different if Drogon had been reborn here, as I did. For months, Daenerys had been dreaming with her family and watching her children grow; time seemed to move differently in Westeros- sometimes faster and sometimes, slower- and she had wondered if that meant that it would be possible for Drogon to still come after her in Middle Earth. The initial hope was now no more than a dream, but still, one that made Daenerys feel lighter, happier.

Lady Galadriel , Daenerys was told, was very powerful and was looking at her with a certain intensity that made her uncomfortable. Are you trying to pry into my thoughts, my Lady?

The beautiful and tall Galadriel no doubt sensed her too obvious interest had been picked up by Daenerys : " It is time I too, apologise for my conduct, my Lady. We are all made of magic, one way or another, but the types of magic practiced in your world are truly vicious and unholy. However, if we are not to use Magic in fighting our Enemy, who is stronger every day and wishes nothing more than to either enslave us or kill us, how else could we defeat Evil?"

"Faith in whatever you have that makes you better than your enemy. That is how I defeated all my enemies, being them human or magical. You do not know it, but I spent my life in foreign lands. So many men have tried to kill me, I don't remember all of their names. I've been sold like a brood mare. I've been shamed and betrayed, raped and defiled. Do you know what kept me standing through all those years ? Faith. Not in any gods. Not in myths and legends. In myself. In Daenerys Targaryen."

Before Lord Elrond could speak, Thranduil decided that enough was enough; his guests were not only abusing his hospitality, but emotionally draining Daenerys, who looked paler than usual : "I insist that my wife has answered all your questions to the best of her ability and that this most unpleasant topic should be put to rest. You already made her remember things she must have preferred to forget when she should have been celebrating with peace and contentment."

"I do feel tired and bothered. Please, excuse me but I will return to my chambers. "

Daenerys then left the solar, avoiding any interaction with household or guests until she made to her own chambers, where she asked for food to be brought and laid in bed, her body still .

The Elvenking coldly performed his duties as host, having completely lost the appetite for pleasantries because of what had transpired between his guests and wife. Less than an hour after Daenerys left, he ended the tense meeting and went to be with her.

Thranduil found Daenerys already asleep. The food, her breakfast as she had eaten none at his solar was half eaten, forgotten on a tray.

Thranduil carefully laid at Daenerys side in silence. Her silver locks were much longer now, he noticed as he inhaled its sweet smell. When Thranduil heard her eyes opening, he said softly to her: " I am sorry, meneth nin."

Daenerys turned to him and cupped her husband´s beautiful face: " It is not your fault our guests wanted to know about me."

"No, Daenerys...I meant, I am sorry about your first husband… about the baby you lost. You did not deserve that. "

She turned her face once again, as to hide the tears. " It was long time ago. I remember it all, like it happened yesterday.

A week of festivities left Daenerys more tired than happy. Thranduil was famous for his feasts and for favoring strong wine and Daenerys had enjoyed the music and dancing in the last days. After reigning over so many different people with clashing cultures and customs, it was a relief for her to conclude that Elves were talented artists and, altogether, a friendly race.

Upon Daenerys request, Thranduil had invited some high ranking humans from nearby and she used the opportunity to learn more about her own race living conditions and traditions. Nobles in Middle Earth, she observed, were not that different from the ones in Westeros, and the men of Dale and Laketown were working hard at conquering royal favor, complimenting her on her beauty and poise.

From that day forward, they would make sure to send the human Elven Queen blood sausages and other unsavory foods she craved that were not included in the elves daily diet.

Daenerys was also curious about dwarves. She had been told that the races were living in peace for centuries, but as of late, tensions and disputes were growing, a sign that the Enemy had returned, Thranduil explained her.

Because of recent disagreements, Thranduil had refused to invite any dwarves and Daenerys was left to imagine how they looked and behaved: " In my world, we do not have a Dwarven Kingdom...they are not a different race, but rather, carriers of a certain condition. I allied myself with one during my conquest. Very learned man, but, in the end, I found out that we had very different ideas and ideals."

Legolas found the notion of dwarves being as they were because they suffered from a malady very strange: "Here, dwarves are known for their manual skills and for being rather fond of gold. Erebor was a Kingdom ruled by House of Durin, until Smaug, the dragon, stole their Mountain and their gold."

A dragon that hoards Gold and lives under a Mountain...how different from my children!

Time passed and Daenerys watched as her belly, legs and rear became as large as Illyrio Mopatis, despite Thranduil telling her she looked " as beautiful as the morning". Between frequent and constant meals, hot baths and long walks with Tauriel, Daenerys started to lament the fact that she had not been educated in more womanly pursuits, for she wanted to be able to make the babies something beautiful they could keep. Sansa had tried to teach her how to do needlepoint, but Arya convincedDaenerys it would be better to learn how to wield a dagger since she was known as a Warrior Queen, not a Consort.

Tauriel just smiled: " Perhaps next pregnancy you will have enough time to learn, my Lady. You are a very apt student, but with so many responsibilities, to add embroidery into your schedule would be excessive."

Daenerys had to agree with the assessment, but could not help a secret smile; as little time as she really had, she made sure to spare some when it concerned to a certain Alpha King and his constant needs of her body, no matter how hideous she felt.

"Raithathanc nad 'wain- let's try something new"- Thranduil heard his wife saying as he stepped into the thermal water bath. The Elvenking had made clear to his household no one was to interrupt the Royal Couple during their private moments - something the episode with Legolas had taught him.

Thranduil was already hard before even touching Daenerys and, once he finally did, he felt his cock twitching in anticipation. He hugged her with one arm, nibbling her earlobe, while his free hand started playing with her Omega clitoris; she moaned wantonly, rubbing herself against her Alpha´s toned body, feeling his huge elfenhood already leaking pre cum from its tip. Thranduil leaned in and whispered in Daenerys ear: " What do you have in mind?"

Bending over with a huge, 10 month twins-pregnancy belly was an impossibility, so Daenerys did the next best thing and guided Thranduil´s cock to her second hole. The entrance to her ass was pinky and swollen, perfectly and naturally lubricated. Thranduil hesitated for a second; he had played with the forbidden area many times, but since he had a special fascination with her cunt and clit- and felt he was far from being done with exploring the possibilities- he had never really tried to go for her anus.

"Nestago den!- put it in" she said, and the command was enough to make the Elvenking forget any reservations and slide his aching, fat cock into Daenerys asshole. He felt as she trembled with pleasure, completely at his mercy as he continued to thrust deep and deeper.

Her screams were delicious and her pleas for more became louder and filthier by the minute, which led Thranduil to knot her very early on. He usually would last longer, but Daenerys meaty asshole was so tight and the friction so intense, that his excitement was almost overwhelming.

Curiosity led Thranduil to stick a finger into Daenerys cunt to probe the state of the now overlooked area and his findings surprised him. "You have never been wetter... you really like that I fuck your ass, don't you?" She asked for even more of him, so Thranduil used his whole hand to penetrate her cunt, being careful enough not to go too deep, for fear of hurting the babies.

Daenerys juices allowed Thranduil to fist her in the front, her walls massaging his hand as he made his way inside, all the while his cock continued to claim her back in a feverish pace.

She climaxed after feeling her asshole dripping with her husband´s seed.

Thranduil sat on a bench inside the bath with Daenerys on his lap. She purred like a cat, baring her neck for him to nib, kiss and bite, which he obliged. They stayed like this for a while. Thranduil loved these moments. It had been so different with Legolas mother. She had been a very beautiful and skilled Beta and Thranduil had fallen in love, expecting to be the first and last time, as it was the case for most Elves. As An Alpha, Thranduil would sometimes be too intense in his lovemaking, but as everything was a matter of will and control, he had tamed this side of him in respect of his first wife status as a Beta. It was nobody's fault really. There had not been any suitable Omega around and his heart had choses a Beta.

With Daenerys, of course, Thranduil had no need to act not as the Alpha he was. Her body, small and thin, was full Omega, ready for her Alpha at any time he wanted to take her, beautifully adapting to his size and vigour. In personality, they were also much alike, but having lived a full life without a gender dynamic had made Daenerys not the typical , subservient Omega. Thranduil admired his wife, for he knew it took a lot from a human to control primal instincts, and he could see the struggle in her when they had their first argument, but how she had been capable of defend her point of view and not submit to her Alpha´s will.

After Daenerys recovered from her orgasm, they both helped wash each other, with Thranduil being particularly thorough with her long hair, applying oils and massaging it with care. When it was time to leave the bath, Thranduil helped his wife out, assisting her in wearing her robe and slippers. He then started to dress himself, still thinking about the previous round of sex and wondering what they might do next, when she suddenly said: " There is water all over, take care not to slip."

"Of course the floor is wet, we are in a bathhouse!"

Then Thranduil turned to where Daenerys stood and understood immediately the meaning of her warning.

Labour was easier and less painful than Daenerys had expected to be. The healers had explained her that, being an Omega, her body was perfect for childbearing , her inner organs more developed than of a regular female. She had imagined they were referring to the ability of carrying multiples, a more frequent occurrence for those who shared her dynamic, but it also included the actual birth.

In less than 6 hours after her water broke, Daenerys was nursing Aegon, while Thranduil held Visenya: " They are truly magnificent, meleth nin! My princess has my eyes...she will be fierce, I can see it already. She will be the envy of all kingdoms, the first Omega to be born from a Royal House in millenia!"

When Aegon was tired of her mother´s breast, Daenerys asked Thranduil to hold his son while she was to offer her other breast to Visenya, who , in fact , had Thranduil's eyes : " Another Alpha Prince for the Woodland Realm! Aegon is such a strong name. You chose it well, my love!"

With both babies placed in their cradles, peacefully sleeping, and after eating a light but nutritious meal, Daenerys fell asleep.

She dreamt of Daeron and Lyanna, both playing hide and seek with other children at the a new Castle Daenerys had not visited. She did not feel sad when she noticed that Lyanna was not able to hear her anymore; it meant that her little girl was growing up, and that was good news.

Daenerys then walked through the hallways and made it to a balcony; this Castle had a spectacular sea view. She closed her eyes and then, before her, Drogon.


	6. Chapter 6

Daenerys recovery from childbirth was also surprisingly fast due to the nature of her Omega body, but said body also had its limits and the healers, used to deal only with elleths, decided to exercise some caution and refused to declare her fit to resume her wifely duties not before two full months had passed, much to Thranduil's obvious disappointment.

"What do they know? You look healthy and even more beautiful, as if it was actually possible. The usual time is six weeks for Human Omegas as Lord Elrond himself confirmed me."

Men are all the same! This was exactly how Daenerys found herself pregnant during the Siege of Winterfell in her previous life, Jon suddenly becoming very seductive and convincing:"I imagine this is the part where you promise me to stop if I feel any discomfort and remind me that you will be as gentle as possible?"

Thranduil gave his wife a very serious look, cleared his throat and said, with a solemn tone : "You would not even notice I am there, I swear to you."

Daenerys burst in laughter.

She was actually more than looking forward having the Elvenking to warm her bed once again as she found half elves babies to be extremely well behaved and independent, being able to sit and play with simple toys at such early age. "Well, I am capable of keeping a secret if you promise not only that you would be discreet, but also that you are not getting me pregnant again so soon! "

"You have my word, meleth nin." Thranduil asked the nursemaid to take the twins to play with their eldest brother and quickly, as soon as the door was shut, he disrobed. Daenerys sighted; he is truly beautiful. Then her mind came back to the day they met and she thought Thranduil was actually Rhaegar, the brother she never met, who was said to have been inhumanly beautiful.

"Having second thoughts, Dany?" Thranduil asked with pleading eyes; Daenerys shook her head and kissed him, indicating she was, in fact, very certain she wanted to feel his body against hers.

The Elvenking touched his wife with reverence and care, his lips patiently kissing her neck and breasts, his hands massaging her tights and mapping her whole body, noticing the small changes- her hips larger than before; the stomach muscles not yet totally settled- feeling like returning home after spending years in battle, her taste still sweet, her scent no less appealing.

"Le velethril e-guil nîn- you are the love of my life ."

Daenerys was insistent in celebrating Aegon and Visenya´s first name day- or rather, begetting day, since Elves considered the moment of conception rather than of birth- and Thranduil had begrudgingly invited Lords Elrond, Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel. Deep down, however, he knew it would be a good opportunity for rekindling bonds of friendship between the three Elvish Realms.

Children were, after all, cherished by Elves and Thranduil was a particularly devoted and interested father, who enjoyed spending time with the twins, not only playing with them, but also teaching valuable skills or telling stories about their people. In the end, Daenerys had won the argument over throwing a party by appealing to Thranduil's fatherly pride: " They should come and see how well behaved and beautiful are our children, hervenn. We have done a good job with them and we deserve praise."

As they stood before their Halls to received their guests, both Thranduil and Daenerys were astonished to see a familiar face in the line to greet them: " Mithrandir, I must say I am surprised by your presence. Le nathlof hi- You are welcome here."

"I thought your name was Gandalf, but I supposed you go by many names." Daenerys smiled gently at the old man before her. Thranduil had explained her that Gandalf was actually more like a god than the title wizard would suggest, but she was still somewhat weary of his sudden and unannounced appearances. " Please, enjoy your stay and welcome to our home."

"I accept and thank your hospitality, my Lady. "

Lord Elrond was next and this time, he had brought his family with him, and the three of them, Arwenn, Elladan and Elrohir, seemed nice enough for Daenerys to consider spending time in their company. The present celebration was a much smaller affair than the Feast Under the Stars, more time available to actually try and strike friendships outside the walls of Woodland Realm.

The first evening went rather well, no unpleasantries or any nasty situation. Aegon and Visenya danced and played with the most adventurous of guests. After eating honey cakes for dessert, the twins were taken by their nanny to the nursery, leaving the adults to their own devices.

Lady Galadriel decided it was a good time to approach her hosts and requested a more private meeting so that they could discuss "important matters". Before Thranduil could say anything, Daenerys was quick to agree to the idea. " It would be our pleasure, my Lady. However, I suggest we do not break our fasts, like last time. We should meet for tea outside the Halls, a more relaxed atmosphere that surely will help us not get too carried away."

Daenerys made a habit of spending part of the morning with the babies. She loved being a mother. Sometimes Daenerys would feel a pang in her heart when she remembered Lyanna and Daeron would grow up as she did, not knowing what it was like to have their parents around.

Bitterness, however, was not part of her life; Aegon and Visenya made Daenerys as happy as she could have never imagined and for that, she was indeed, thankful.

This is not to say it was not a shock to find out how fast they would develop their intelligence and skills. Daenerys thought they were some sort of wonder, until Thranduil explained her that learning how to walk, speak, dance and sing in the first year was expected of an infant elf: " They will appear as seven year olds when they are actually twenty, and they will only reach their adult height by their fiftieth begetting day. "

"When will they be considered physically and mentally matured?" Daenerys asked, wondering if she would like the answer.

As Thranduil replied they would only be considered adults by their hundredth year, Daenerys could not hide her sadness; once again, she would not live to see her children grow.

This knowledge made her even more determined to live life in the fullest and not become a mere spectator in her children's lives.

Lunch was served in the main Hall and Thranduil observed that Daenerys was engaged in conversation with Lord Elrond's sons for quite a long time, which should not bothered him, but it did, the Male Alpha instinct to fight off rivals for his Omega affections trying to speak louder than his rational elf side. It was just a mere couple of seconds before Thranduil could control his deep hidden feelings; then, he noticed how Lord Celeborn looked at him with knowing eyes, which made him remember they were supposed to meet with the Lords- and Gandalf- for what promised to be another hour of awkward conversation.

Daenerys had chosen a clearance that she had converted into a small garden in preparation for the weekend of celebrations and was located in the area surrounding the entrance to Thranduil's Halls for the meeting with the other elvish rulers. They took their seats in the gazebo and, as it happened in the previous encounter, the servants left the trays with appetizers and enough beverages for the guests to help themselves.

Their guards took their positions at a respectful distance, far enough not to hear much of what was being talked, but close enough to observe their charges.

Lord Celeborn was the first to speak after the usual pleasantries were exchanged: "I noticed that Queen Daenerys guards have changed since our last visit. Are they all female, my Lord, or is it just my impression?"

Lady Galadriel gave her husband a very cold look and she was ready to say something when Thranduil, to his credit, answered the impertinent question with as much dignity as he could muster : " Yes, you observed correctly."

"I apologise if I gave the wrong impression." Celeborn said as ways of an excuse. " As an Alpha married to a most beautiful Omega, I must congratulate you on the clever idea. I would have saved Galadriel from one jealousy attack too many had I done the same when we first married."

Thranduil seemed to relax with the explanation given and was quite pleased by the compliment on his intelligence: " An Alpha must defend his Omega from unwanted attention as much as possible. Not that I distrust my guards or my wife, but it was meant to avoid problems."

Daenerys was , at this point, not even hiding she was rolling her eyes. They continued to exchange comments and remarks on the subject until Daenerys literally almost choked herself from laughing while sipping diluted wine.

The eyes of the table fell on her while she was trying to clean herself and not laugh any louder.

"I must admit I do not understand the reason for your laughter, my Lady." Lord Elrond said in earnest.

"Well, Lord Elrond, it is very hard to keep a straight face when two immortal and supposedly, learned elves are congratulating themselves over something they so obviously lack any knowledge of. "

Daenerys was pleased to see that Lady Galadriel was obviously curious to hear her explanation. "Women can not only have sex but also fall in love with other women."

"There is something very important missing in your equation, my Lady." Lord Celeborn gave Thranduil a smug smile. Lady Galadriel could barely hide her exasperation while Elrond and Gandalf looked like they would have preferred not to be there.

"You would be surprised. A woman cannot impregnate another woman, dynamics aside, but sexual pleasure and release is what I had in mind when I spoke. "

"How do you come by this conclusion, my Lady? I find it difficult to follow your argument so far, perhaps if you could be more clear and…" At this point, Thranduil gave Elrond a look so cold that Daenerys feared for a second the situation was already out of control. The fear, however, subdued and gave way to a wicked sense of superiority and competition.

Elves! How long they live and how little they know!

"Practice. With a female paramour, of course. I was married three times. The first two tines were political marriages. Although I made myself love my first husband- otherwise I would have killed myself- my second husband was...well...nothing more than a political necessity. Elves marry for love, but I married twice for Duty and, poor Hizdahr…"

Thranduil felt his mouth going dry. How many husbands did she have? . He poured himself more dorwinion wine and, since the conversation had already took an unexpected turn, all he had left was to brace himself for more revelations: "Go on, Daenerys, I am curious : you never told me about this second husband of yours."

"He hailed from a powerful slaver family in Meereen. After I conquered it and fred the slaves, the area fell into chaos. I reached out to the elites and lower classes alike and was convinced by local leaders that a marriage would symbolize my intent in pacifying the area. I made Hizdahr my Consort and, since I was not expected to get pregnant or love him, I felt no obligation towards him. Well, one day there was an attempt on my life and I left Meereen on dragonback. When I returned, my advisors had discovered Hizdahr was involved in the whole mess and had betrayed me. He simply had to go. I suppose I never really gave him a chance, but alas, I was the one with three large dragons and an Army of over 100.000 strong. He should have known better. "

The implication being that Daenerys had executed her second husband for treason had Lady Galadriel come to the conclusion that her original idea of a peaceful meeting, where she intended of revealing to Daenerys and Thranduil that she had a vision of a dragon returning to his master, was just a silly idea.

Still, despite the need of conveying such important message, Lady Galadriel hoped to have more personal questions answered: " Lady Daenerys, you still did not explain us how exactly your practice made you reach such odd conclusion."

Daenerys stood up to move around the round table in the center of the gazebo, passing both Thranduil and Celeborn and finally, sitting next to Galadriel. She took the elleth hands into her, and placed it on her head. She closed her eyes and invited Galadriel into her fantasy, as Daenerys felt best to show rather than explain.

Daenerys started to gently caress Galadriel´s face, looking deep into her eyes. She licked her lips and then, kissed Galadriel´s. Daenerys´s mouth was plum and sensual, but the first kiss was soft and sweet. The next one, however, was intense and Galadriel felt the taste of berries and peaches to be very pleasing.

When Daenerys began to play with Galadriel´s neck, the Lady of Lothlorien briefly considered stopping her. Not because a barrier had been crossed- she had been the one to ask for such experiment- but rather because she left a moan escaping her lips.

Thranduil could not take his eyes off the two of them. He looked around and saw that his guests were also watching whatever it was happening between Daenerys and Galadriel in fascination. The Elvenking had always considered Galadriel the most perfect rendering of a living creature until he saw Daenerys, who was smaller in stature but fierce and tempting whereas Galadriel's beauty was quiet and solemn. When Lord Celeborn´s wife moaned, Thranduil felt his cock hardening.

He was sure not to be the only one.

Daenerys left hand was gently holding Galadriel slim waist while her right was disrobing the elleth. When her breasts were exposed- round and succulent, with big niples the color of roses- Daenerys lowered her head and kissed them. She knead one while sucked the other, observing if Galadriel prefered her to be gentle or more aggressive. When it was clear Galadriel liked both, Daenerys adapted, alternating small bites with gentle licks. When the breasts were already swollen and pink, spotting some lovely marks the shape of Daenerys lips, she travelled south, finding Galadriel soaked. The expert tongue was penetrating the very welcoming cunt while the hand was tirelessly working on the nib, clitoris as large as Daenerys, for that they were both Omegas.

The silky and blue dress that Lady Galadriel was wearing was now revealing the marks of her arousal, her nipples all but visible beneath the light fabric. Daenerys was smiling; both women looked flushed.

Daenerys and Galadriel were now completely naked ,laying on a bed. The friction caused by both their cunts rubbing against each other had already gave them an orgasm. There was more kissing after such high, but Daenerys wanted more and felt that so did Galadriel. Fingers were not enough, but her fist worked wonders inside beautiful Galadriel, who peaked once again, Daenerys name on her lips.

Lord Celeborn felt a mix of jealousy and new found admiration for the human who dared gave his wife so much pleasure. Probably guided by his aching cock, he suggested the meeting to be "postponed" and thanked his hostess for the "most unusual lesson."

Everybody seemed relieved by the suggestion and neither were seen for the remainder of the afternoon.

Thranduil wanted explanations, yes, but his erection could not be ignored, the image he had made on his mind of both Daenerys and Galadriel naked in bed waiting for him drove the Elvenking to the moment when, upon closing the doors of their shared chambers, he lost all compoture and pinned Daenerys against the wall, proceeding to fuck her with unreleting eagerness, an Alpha in rut.

After spending an hour connected and immersed in each other, Thranduil's knot receded and his cock finally returned to its original and peaceful state.

They were dressing themselves when Thranduil could not hold it any longer: " Why you had to do it, Daenerys? Do you resent being an Omega so much that you have to stick to my face your past as a conqueror and dragonrider every time?"

"Lord Celeborn just made me remember you do not trust me. I said nothing when you made the changes in my Queen´s guard because I hate when we fight, but it does not mean those changes went unnoticed or that I do not understand your motivations."

Thranduil did not understand the logic behind her actions; in his opinion, she made things even worse than they were :"Please, tell me how providing me with more reasons to look at every single breathing creature in my Halls as a possible threat to our bond is going to help you gaining my trust?"

"I am the mother of your children. I am your wife. I do my duty to you every single day you want it. I learned your language, I help you rule your Kingdom and I do all that knowing you do not love me, that I am only a means to an end in your eyes. If you cannot trust me implicitly and doubt of my loyalty despite everything I pointed out, then it is your problem, not mine."

Thranduil grabbed Daenerys by the hand, but she did not even flinch : "What makes you think I do not love you? I tell you every day. You sleep in my arms every night after I make love to you. I get the comfort of your sweetness only at this time, after we had sex and before you go to that world of dreams of yours."

He could see there was fear in her eyes, as it should be since it was in his rights to punish her if he felt she was challenging him, but the defiance was also there. " I admire your strength and your control over your emotions, but you do not show me the respect that Omega should have towards her Alpha. I overlooked many things in your behaviour, the fact you fight me at every turn for instance, and, mostly importantly, that you just give me your body, not your heart, all precisely because I love you. And now you accuse me of being indifferent to you? How did you get this idea?"

"For once, you said it yourself. The first time we met, you said you needed to marry me to have children with me, but that it would be a...transitional relationship on your end. I will grow old and die and be nothing to you but a faint memory. Have you ever thought you are taking the last chance of happiness I have? I am mortal, Thranduil. You do not love me. I was a fool. I do love you, despite not wanting to. That is why I fight you, whenever I can. I love you, but I am not your plaything."

The steward knocked on the door; it was time already for supper with their guests.

Dinner was a tedious affair. Thranduil was drinking more than his usual share and Daenerys left early, really exhausted from their previous fight.

The Elvenking watched as Daenerys made upstairs, still troubled by their conversation. The only thing good that had come out was that she loved him. She said many things that did not make sense. That he himself had said there was no love in their marriage.

I wish I did not love her. It would make things easier for him. She was mortal. She did not understand that he would be the one she was leaving behind, alone and heartbroken. Daenerys accused him of robbing her chance at being happy. That means she was not happy and that she blamed this supposed lack of love on his part for her misfortune.

What did she want from him? Thranduil felt like a fool. He indulged her. He was seen as an overjealous, lustful fool, drooling over a young and beautiful wife. They only stopped being intimate during her recovery period and, even then, he had been the one to bring her back to his bed. He had, time and again, professed his love, with words and actions.

What did she want from him? That he shed the last layers of his Alpha dignity and submit to her every whim?

Thranduil drank another goblet of his best vintage and shook his head : Daenerys loved him, but refused to see reason. He loved her, but would never give up his pride.

The dreams came again.

Her children.

Lyanna managed to hatch a dragon egg. She looked no older than 10 and had a green and white scaled baby dragon in her arms. Daenerys could not hear the name, but also saw Daeron, with another dragon following her around, red and black and as big as a poney. They were at Dragonstone, where Viserion had laid 7 eggs before her ultimate death.

There was no sign of Rhaegal, but Drogon appeared from the clouds, landing by Daenerys side and , without any hesitation, off they went.

Daenerys woke up with a great sense of freedom and newfound determination.

Tauriel had full access to Daenerys private chambers as the Captain of her Guard and usually would join in the morning playtime with Princess Visenya and Prince Aegon. Today, however, she arrived a bit late, bringing strange news: "My Lady, I think you should come down , to the Throne Room. Men from Esgaroth are here. It seems they are under attack and seek help."

Daenerys arrived to see Thranduil sitting on his throne and a couple of men pleading with him. For the look on their faces, the conversation was not going well.

"My Lords, may I ask what troubles you?"

Bard of Laketown replied: " There is an Army of Orcs moving towards our city. We are here to ask for aid. King Thranduil offers to send us supplies and help in rebuilding the city, but cannot spare any of his fighting men. Although we appreciate his offer, this means that many will die."

"So it seems. Where is the Master of Laketown?" Daenerys asked, already knowing the fat and greasy man she met in the last day of the Feast Under the Stars was not of the fighting type.

"He run away, my Lady. We are on our own. "

Daenerys looked at Thranduil and he remained impassible. Lord Elrond was at his side and was pleading with him to send help. Lady Galadriel seemed to agree with his good son and , upon seeing Daenerys, she moved towards her and simply gave her a nod.

The whole Hall felt the floor and the ceiling trembling, as if it were an earthquake but both Daenerys and Thranduil knew exactly what it was.

"I am coming with you. Tauriel, please bring me my Armour, helmet and Dark Sister. Lord Bard, Lord Dale, please follow me. "

Bard was filling Daenerys in with the preparation he had made before riding to Mirkwood and information on the size of the Army they would be fighting against and their position: " My Lady, do you think King Thranduil will send us help, now that you are coming with us? We are very thankful for your help, but you cannot possibly put yourself in physical danger for us!"

Daenerys did not reply; she felt like her body was again the one she had before. Her muscles were firm again, and she felt the excitement and fear of going to war filling her heart.

"Help is close by. They are coming. We should go outside the Halls."

Daenerys hugged Aegon and Visenya,giving them as many kisses as she could. " Be brave. Mommy loves you, now and always."

They walked towards the Entrance to Thranduil's Halls; Daenerys made no eye contact to her husband. The Elvenking was walking behind her when they felt the floor trembling again.

When they finally arrived at The Gates, Drogon and Viserion were already waiting for Daenerys. Rhaegal was flying by, as there was no place to land.

Daenerys approached both her dragons and stroked their faces; Viserion purred. Drogon looked at Thranduil with disdain. Daenerys then directly addresed Bard : " They are our help. I will try to encircle and burn as many Orcs as I can, but it is possible some will break free. I trust you will reach Lake Town in time. I wish you good fortune in the wars to come."

Drogon offered his wing for Daenerys to use as means to reach his back. She knew it was time to go and that, by choosing to help, she would lose her husband.

Daenerys kissed Thranduil, who remained immovable. " I do love you. It was real to me." Then she climbed on Drogon´s wing and, in a matter of seconds, she was gone.


End file.
